Suite Pretty Cure w Meloetta
by Jacob Pendra-Huth
Summary: A twist to the original Suite Pretty Cure, with a character from Pokemon and one from Sonic X. Amy Rose and Meloetta were sucked into a different world, and Amy somehow turned human! However, an even greater adventure waits for the duo as they work together with a group of girls with special powers. Journey with the story of how Meloetta learns more about her own history!
1. Ep 1: Amy and Meloetta! Cure Aria as One

**Character List**

**For those of you who grew up with the Japanese sub version of each of these series, let me list down both the characters names in the Japanese anime in English form.**

**Suite Precure**

**Hojo Hibiki: Carol Northline**

**Minamino Kanade: Mary Southfield**

**Kurokawa Ellen: Helen Necro**

**Shirabe Ako: Julie Musina**

**Kanon Town: Musony Town (****_combines Music with Symphony)_**

**Extra Characters include:**

**_Amy Rose (Sonic X) in human form._**

**_Tails (Sonic X)_**

**_Meloetta (Pokemon)_**

**_Segawa Onpu: Ellie Craft (Ojamajo Doremi)_**

**_Other characters are of the authors design or well known._**

For character pictures, look at these pictures on Deviant Arts:

art/Amy-Rose-human-and-Meloetta-391326699

art/Amy-Meloetta-s-Cure-Module-391327777

art/Cure-Aria-391331446

**Prologue**

Hi, my name is Amy Rose. I'm a female Mobian hedgehog, and Sonic's girlfriend. I'm gonna get people up to speed in regarding what's going on here, and why am I doing the intro.

First of all, I am part of a group of pop. idols in Mobius. I know, it's pretty interesting. Actually, it was thanks to Latias that got me started with singing in front of everyone like this. Who's Latias? She's my best friend, and someone I could call a sister. She is Jackson the Swordsman's wife, and she is a special fighter called a Chaeon Wielder. Those are people who use Chaeon energy, a power that is like Chaos Energy, but it is mixed with Eon energy, and very few people are capable of using it. Latias is one of these Chaeon wielders, and she is actually the descendent of the queen of the original Chaeon kingdom, Eonosia. She's not gonna be part of this adventure, however. I just wanted to point her out, since she is the lead singer in our pop idol group, "_Mobius' Love Blossoms_".

Their are four members in our group. I already said that me and Latias are part of the group. Our third member is Ellie Craft. She is a girl from Port Mystic, and she was already an idol there, too. She joined our group after a while, and she is also a great friend of mine. We would go out to buy new clothes together, and I consider also like a sister to me, only she's younger than Latias. She's also not part of this adventure.

Finally, our fourth member is a girl named Meloetta. She is a creature known as a Pokemon, and she is Latias' partner. She is known as the melody Pokemon, and her voice is amazing. Latias also discovered that she is a descendent of the Chaeons, too. Her descendent was a human named Mela D., and was the Chaeon Wielder of Music. However, due to an attack, she lost most of her powers, and became the fairy-like character I know. She's still a strong girl, and is a great part of our group. She can transform into a dance form, and knows some pretty powerful moves. Jackson even equipper her mic with a voice translator, so she could actually speak to us clearly.

Meloetta and I are going to be the central characters from Mobius in this story. In fact, the only other person that might come about would be Tails, since I will be communicating with him through my wrist dimensional communicator. Apart from that, lets dive into the story of the me, Meloetta, and the 'Suite Pretty Cure'!

**Chapter 1: A Chaos Portal for Two**

It was a beautiful sunny day in Mobius. The ocean breeze was blowing across the field of flowers, spreading their petals into the air. The forest was rustling in the wind as well. The Flickies were chirping as they flew through the air. The open plains was calm and quiet. Well, almost.

A scream could be heard from far off. It came from a small, pink house in the middle of the plains. Inside, Amy Rose was staring angrily at Meloetta, who was cowering behind a chair. "You mind telling me again what you just said?!" snarled Amy. "S-sorry," stammered Meloetta, shaking in fright, "But Sonic had to help Latias, Jackson and Tails with something, so I'm afraid he said that he wouldn't come with you to the movies tonight."

Amy screamed once more. "I can't believe this!" she bellowed, "I had everything set up for our date! I got us tickets, reservations to a nice dinner, even got myself new clothes for the occasion, and it took forever for Sonic to agree to go out with me. Now, he has the nerve to say that he won't come?!" She quickly pulled out her Piko Piko Hammer, and was about to slam it on the ground when Meloetta stopped her. "I know your upset," she consoled, "but you realize that this was short-noticed, so there was nothing that could be done. Please understand that." Amy looked down at Meloetta's frightened face, her hammer raised into the air. She paused for a few seconds, then she threw her hammer out a window in frustration, shattering it and part of the wall around it. "I know," she moaned, slumping down onto a chair and putting her hands under her chin, "it's just that it is so difficult for Sonic and I to go out together. I try so hard for us to get along, and I've dated with him so rarely." She sighed in frustration as she thought about her woes, "I just wish Sonic would spend more time with me."

Meloetta watched her, worried about her feelings. She then turned off her voice translator, and started to sing her Song of Love. Her soothing voice emanated throughout the room, and everything around seemed to calm down. Amy heard her, and started to smile as the song was touching her heart, calming her down.

Meloetta finished her song, and flipped the voice translator on again. "Thanks, Meloetta." Amy said to her as she landed onto the table in front of Amy, "I wish I could just sing like that, and cast away all my worries anytime." "Well, it's a good thing I'm a friend of yours." said a smiling Meloetta. Amy leaned back into the chair, looking up at the ceiling. "I know you are trying to help me," she continued, "but I still can't get Sonic out of my head. I want to just let go and forget about him, but it's really hard to do. Wish I knew what to do."

"We could try singing together." Meloetta suggested, hovering above Amy so she could get her attention, "That will draw our worries away." "What do you mean 'our'?" Amy asked her, "I'm the one who has worries, not you." Meloetta floated down next to Amy. "Actually, I've been wondering a lot about my ancestry." Meloetta explained, sitting on the edge of the table, "I keep wondering about my past, I mean my Chaeon past. I grew up never knowing about this bit of history, that a Meloetta long before me was a Chaeon Wielder. I ask Latias if she knows anything more about it, but so far, she only knows what Mela D. was like, and how she became something like me." She looked down at her hand. "I wonder if I could ever figure more out about this, and maybe even figure out how to bring back those powers again."

"Don't worry about it." Amy responded, "It'll take time, but I'm sure you'll figure it out. I just wish I could follow my own advise." They sighed together as they wondered about how to stop worrying.

"_Do you really wish to figure out your past?_**" **said a ethereal, female voice. Their faces jerked upwards in shock. Both Amy and Meloetta got up and looked around, but didn't see anyone. "Who's there?" Meloetta asked. "_I can help you find the answers you seek._" the voice continued. "Wait a minute, her voice is familiar." Amy stated, looking upward, "aren't you the goddess of the Chaeons?" Meloetta gasped as she heard who it was. "_If you wish to know more, you two must undergo a test together._" the goddess' voice said, "_It will be difficult, and you must be in harmony with one another in order to stop a darkness that attempts to destroy you." _"Wait, why should Amy come along if it's something only for me?" Meloetta asked, "Surely, she doesn't have to join if she wants too." "Actually, that doesn't sound like a bad idea." Amy said abruptly. Meloetta turned to her with a look of confusion. "True, I probably won't get anything out of it." Amy considered, "But at least it could be a way for me to stop worrying about Sonic. Meloetta, if you want to do it, then I'm with ya!" Meloetta smiled at Amy for her consideration about her, then looked up. "I don't know what is about to happen, but if it means to understand my past, then I accept this test."

"_Very well then._" the voice responded, "_I wish you two the best of luck._" The second the voice ended, a Chao Portal opened...underneath Amy's feet! Amy was startled at this sudden appearance, but she was sucked in before she could respond. "Amy!" Meloetta cried, diving into the Chaos Portal after her. They were free-falling through the Portal, the rainbow-colored energy swirling around them like they were in the center of a multi-colored tornado. "What is this thing?" Meloetta exclaimed, unable to control where she was going. "It's the Chaos Portal!" Amy answered, "The portal is taking us to a different world." Having been in one once before, Amy knew what it was. "Where are we going?" Meloetta asked, staring all around at the edges of the portal. "I don't know." Amy responded.

Suddenly, a bright ball of light whizzed itself upwards towards them. It circled them once before it struck Amy's body. "Wha?" Amy exclaimed as her body started to glow brightly. "Amy, what happened?" Meloetta asked her. Just as she said it, the Chaos Portal opened from underneath them. Meloetta saw that the light around Amy's body disappeared, but didn't get a good look at her cause she saw the ground was close to them. "_Psychic!_" She cried, using her mystical powers to envelop the area around her and Amy, causing the two to float gently to the ground.

Meloetta exhaled deeply. The Chaos Portal certainly was an interesting way to get around. She looked around and realized they were in an alleyway. She then remembered something happened to Amy in the portal. She turned to her, and gasped in shock. "Amy..." she said, surprised by what Amy became. She was human.

**Chapter 2: In the Town of Music**

Amy was no longer a hedgehog, but a human. She was about fourteen, and was slightly tall. Her one-piece dress grew with her body, but now she wore a pink, long-sleeved shirt underneath, and gold bracelets on each of her wrists. Her shoes were also the same, along with her hairstyle and red hairband. Her eyes were still green. In most cases, she looked the same, except she was human.

Amy looked down herself, realizing the change she just went through. "What the, what happened?" she asked, turning left and right to see her new look. "I know that you have a human form." Meloetta remembered, circling around Amy, "but wasn't it a lot different from this?" She was right. In the past, Amy was the only one of the Sonic Team to gain a human form when she journeyed to Dori's world (_Ojamajo Doremi_) during Latias' trial there. However, her human form was that of an eight-year old! Now, she looked a few years older, her body matured a bit from before. "I really don't understand what's going on." Amy stated, brushing her hair with her fingers a bit, "But if I have to be in this form, then I guess that would mean that we are in an Earth world."

Jackson and Latias have explained this to Amy before about multi-dimensional forms of Earth worlds. There is the one Jackson was born in, Dori's Earth World, the Earth World that her friend, Christopher Thorndyke, was from, and many others.

"So, what, you can't be a hedgehog here?" Meloetta asked, confused. "It would probably stick out too much." Amy replied, deciding not to fuss over her new look. She then started to walk out of the alley and into a street. She could see the shoreline from where she stood. People were walking past as she stared outwards.

Meloetta was in the shadows, nervously looking around. She may be able to sing on stage in front of others, but she was still a shy character. "I'm not sure if I'll be able to blend in well with people around here." she stated. "That's for sure." Amy agreed, looking at the people as she looked left and right, seeing all the people walking by, "They all look normal around here." "In that case," Meloetta started to say, then she used her powers to turn herself invisible. Amy watched her do it. "Great idea!" she specified, "Now people won't notice you."

The duo started to walk the streets, Meloetta deciding to sit on Amy's shoulder in her invisible form. They looked all around, seeing the sights. "This place certainly has a very nice feel to it." Amy commented. "I know," Meloetta acknowledged, feeling uplifted as she closed her eyes and listened, "I can definitely feel the love of music all around." "I wonder what this place's name is?" Amy thought out-loud. "So, you guys are new to this town?" said a voice, "Well, welcome to Musony Town." Amy and Meloetta turned to see the owner of a shop talking to two customers in front of a floral shop. "Did he say 'Musony Town'?" Amy asked Meloetta. "I think so," Meloetta responded, "let me go check." Still in her invisible form, she flew over close to the three people so she could hear them talk.

"What brings you here to our fine town?" The owner asked the couple. "We're just here to get in touch with some of it's music." the wife replied. "Well, you've certainly come to the right place." the owner complimented them, stocking flowers into a bin, "The lifeblood of this town is simply music. The people who live here practically love music." "That's why we came here." the husband replied. "A town of music?" Meloetta said silently, "How wonderful!" "Oh, thank you, madam." the owner replied, thinking it was the wife who said that. "Huh? I didn't say anything." she corrected as Meloetta soared back to Amy.

Meloetta whispered into Amy's ear what she heard. "So, this place is brimming with music?" Amy confirmed, smirking, "Sounds like a great place for us!" "It definitely is!" Meloetta agreed, leaping off of Amy's shoulder and twirling into the air, "The passion that people feel, the love they deliver. This town is an absolute paradise for me!" Amy felt Meloetta get off her shoulder. "Don't get too excited," she warned, "or else we'll be separated from each other." Meloetta realized she was still invisible to her and soared next to her. "Sorry, I'll stay close to you then." she decided, "for now, lets explore the town!" Amy giggled and took off.

The duo were having fun looking all around. Some of the sidewalks looked like piano keys. There were guardrails with gold note decorations on them. They entered the center of town and saw a clocktower that played beautiful music. That was not the only music around. It seemed like people were playing their instruments on every corner. Meloetta was so overexcited, she accidentally turned visible, almost drawing attention to her. Thankfully, Amy grabbed her and pretended she was a doll.

Onward and onward they continued along the sidewalk. "Ha, this is bliss!" Meloetta sighed as she sat in Amy's arms. "I gotta say that this place really is jumpin'! Amy acknowledged, looking at the park next to them. She sighed a bit. "I just wish it was enough for me to forget my troubles with Sonic." "You're still going on about that?" Meloetta questioned. "I can't help it!" Amy exclaimed, "I just can't get rid of how he stood me up today!" Meloetta exhaled. "It seems like the only thing not fast for Sonic is the memories and conflicts he brings." "That's for sure." Amy agreed.

They were about to move forward when they heard more music. Based on the sound, it came from a harmonica. However, the music was much different than the other ones they heard. It was so calming, happy, full of life. It was like Meloetta's singing. The two girls looked at each other, then dashed towards where the song was coming from. They followed the music to a corner square of the street, where a crowd was gathering. They squeezed their way through and saw an elderly man who was playing the harmonica. Everyone around them seemed at peace. They listened to his tune and smiled. Amy and Meloetta couldn't help but join the crowd. His music was incredibly beautiful. "This guys amazing." Amy whispered. "His whole heart seems to be focused into his music." murmured Meloetta.

They listened to the old man's tune until he ended. They joined in the round of applause given to him. They watched as he got onto a very strange bike, and petaled away. "I wonder who that guy was?" Meloetta asked. "Who knows?" was all Amy could say. They saw a guitarist start to take his place when they heard two girls in the crowd. From what they heard, the two seemed to have forgotten a doll at the beach. Amy got out of the crowd as she saw them take off fast. She caught a glimpse of one girl with long orange hair and the other with bronze-yellow hair. That was all she saw before they took off. "What was that about?" she wondered. (_See Suite Precure Ep. 7_)

Meloetta saw them leave, then she heard something odd. She looked over Amy's shoulder and could've sworn she saw a blue quarter-note flying away. "What was that?" Meloetta asked. "Huh?" hummed Amy, turning around to see what she was looking at, but she didn't see anything at all. Meloetta, however, could see it clearly. She got out of Amy's arms and started flying after the note, too curious to turn invisible. "Meloetta, wait!" Amy cried, chasing after her. She had no idea what Meloetta was doing.

**Chapter 3: A Note to Follow**

Meloetta chased after the note, Amy in pursuit of her. "Hey, Meloetta!" Amy shouted, "Where are you heading off to?" "Don't you see that note I'm chasing?" Meloetta cried back. Amy narrowed her eyes to see what Meloetta was talking about, but she couldn't see anything. "Sorry, I don't see it." she answered, "Are you sure it's not a figment of your imagination?" "Trust me, I do see it!" Meloetta repeated. She wasn't sure why Amy couldn't see it, it was right their in plain sight.

Finally, she got close enough to the note, and grabbed it. She then floated onto one of the tall branches of a tree next to her. She held the note in her hands as it tried to struggle. It was then she noticed that the note had eyeballs and a weird heart on it's forehead. "Hey, it's ok, little one." Meloetta consoled it as Amy bent over, breathing heavily. The note continued to struggle in her hands, trying to be free. Meloetta looked at it, then she turned off her voice translator again. She then started to sing her Song of Love.

Her voice rang out throughout Musony, people stopping in their tracks as they heard the song. Some even stopped playing their instruments just to hear her sing. They all smiled as they closed their eyes, listening to the calming song. The old man who was riding his bike stopped and turned to where the music was coming from. _What is that tune?_ he wondered, _It sounds so soothing._ He looked onward, then decided to go to the beachside, believing a couple of girls he knew to be there.

Amy leaned next to the tree as she heard Meloetta sing. She couldn't help but smile. It was always nice to hear Meloetta sing with such kindness and with such passion. The note in Meloetta's stopped struggling as it heard Meloetta. It looked up at her, and suddenly blushmarks appeared on it, enjoying her song.

Finally, Meloetta finished her song, and looked down at note before her. "You see," she said to it, "I won't hurt you. My name is Meloetta, it's nice to meet you." She let go of the note, who jumped to face level, then eagerly started hovering around Meloetta, causing her to giggle at the note's reaction.

She and the note got down from the tree and hovered next to Amy. "See, this is the note I was talking about." she told her, raising her hand at the note. Amy looked at where Meloetta was pointing at. "I really don't see it, Meloetta." she responded, placing a hand out to see if she could it. The note looked at Meloetta, who nodded to say that she was a friend, then floated into her hand. "Hey, I feel something!" Amy exclaimed, feeling the note on her open palm. "That's the note." Meloetta described, "It landed into your hand." "Well, if that's the case," Amy said, bringing the note an inch to her face, "then why in the world can't I see it?" "I'm not sure." Meloetta responded, looking just as puzzled as Amy, "Maybe it's because I'm the only one who can see them." "Probably," Amy said, feeling the note fly off her hand as it landed into Meloetta's hands.

For hours, Amy walked around the city with Meloetta in her hands, asking her to pretend to be a doll. Meloetta held the note in her hand, who wasn't complaining on being with her anymore. Actually, Meloetta tried speaking to it, but the note was unable to speak for itself. Confused by this, she decided to keep it with her until someone could figure out what it was.

Finally, Amy collapsed onto a bench in a small park, exhausted and hungry. "I am bushed!" she stated, leaning back onto the bench. Meloetta sat on top of the bench next to her, the note lazily floating around her. "So far, we don't know anything about your new friend there, and I realize that we don't have an actual place to live in!" Amy summed up. "That is a problem," Meloetta said, holding her hand out so the note landed on it. "I'm not sure how we are suppose to figure out what this is, nor what to do." Amy sighed deeply. "The more and more we search, the more and more I keep thinking about Sonic." she moaned, "I'm not sure why I even came to this world, anyway. I'm better off back home with the others." "Amy..." Meloetta said quietly.

She looked at her consolingly, then looked down and saw a pair of red maracas on the ground. "Hey, look at this." she said, using Psychic to bring the maracas up to her. She placed them into Amy's lap. "Looks like someone left these here by accident." Meloetta assumed as Amy picked them up in each hand, "Why don't you try them? You do like playing with these." Amy started to shake them at a steady rhythm, smiling a bit as she heard their sound. Meloetta started to hum a tune that worked with the rhythm. The note danced a bit as it heard the music. For a while, they played the music together.

Suddenly, the note felt a presence, and it latched itself to one of the maracas. "Hey, are you ok?" Meloetta asked the note. "What is it?" questioned Amy, stopping the shaking of the maracas. "Apparently, the note is trying to hide." Meloetta explained, "Question is, from what?" "That would be me." said a voice.

The two turned to where the voice was. In front of them was a girl about Amy's age. She had mid-length dark purple hair, accessorized with a twisted golden band tied around one strand. She had sharp yellow eyes. She was wearing a basic white shirt with a sleeveless, black jacket, a yellow choker, dark gray bracelets on each wrist, a short black skirt, long stockings and small boots. She also wore a strange-looking pendant.

"Who are you?" Amy asked, placing the maracas down and getting off from the seat to face her. Meloetta dove behind Amy, frightened by her sudden appearance. "You can call me Helen." the girl replied, smirking mischievously, "I'm the songstress of Minor Land." "Minor Land?" Amy said, slightly frowning at this. The girl did not have a kind vibe around her.

**Chapter 4: The Attack of the Negatone**

Helen tilted her head to see Meloetta behind Amy. "That's quite an interesting creature you have there." she said, seeing Meloetta's worried face, "I'm even more surprised to see that she can see the notes, too." Amy and Meloetta were startled at this. "Wait, you can see it as well?" Meloetta asked her. Helen giggled darkly. Amy's face got serious at this. "I don't know how you can see it," she declared, reaching behind her waist, "but if you want it, your gonna have to..."

Suddenly, she stopped mid-sentence, her hand trying to grab her hammer. Her pocket, however, wasn't there. "Hey, were's my Piko Piko Hammer?!" she exclaimed, reaching all around her body, trying to find it, "I don't have it on me!" "Did you lose it or something?" Meloetta asked, shocked by the fact that she didn't have it on her. Amy suddenly realized something. "Crap, I forgot that while I'm human, I don't have a hammer on me!" She yelled, placing her hands on her cheeks in horror. Meloetta gasped in surprise.

Helen heard her say that 'while she was human'. "What, aren't you really a human?" she asked her, "Or are you more like this?" Suddenly, she glowed a bright purple before transforming into dark purple cat with bright purple fur around her neck. She still had several gold bands tied around her, and had the same necklace on.

Amy and Meloetta were taken aback at the sudden transformation. "She can turn into a cat?" Amy questioned. "A Fairy of Song, actually." the cat corrected, startling Amy a bit, not expecting it to speak, "So, I take it you aren't really from this world, are you?" Amy took a step back. She didn't know whether to respond or not, so she turned to walk away, but realized that both sides of her were blocked by three men. They all had the same purple robe on. One one side was the largest of the trio with green hair and beard. The two on the other side had blue hair and pink hair. Amy and Meloetta looked to both sides, realizing they boxed her in.

"These are my subordinates, the Minor Trio." Helen told the duo. "Hello!" they sung in unison, somewhat off-key. "Now why don't you ask me who you two are?" Ellen repeated. Amy growled at her, gritting her teeth. Meloetta, although nervous, put on a brave face as she stared at the cat. "Very well then." Helen concluded, seeing she wasn't gonna get a response, "In that case, I'll just stop you before you cause any trouble."

She then looked at the pair of maracas on the bench. Her hair stood on ends. "Come out, Negatone!" she roared, emitting a sound wave. The sound wave hit the note, and it suddenly turned dark red with glaring eyes. The maracas it was on glowed a dark red aura. Amy and Meloetta turned to see in horror what happened. The red aura shot upwards, morphing into a bird like creature. the maracas flew upwards, being enveloped by the bird-shaped aura's wings. the energy shot downwards and exploded, revealing a monster. The monster's main body seemed to be a larger, more distorted version of the maraca it was on. A white skeletal-like body surrounded it, forming it's arms and legs. The other maraca was in it's hand, but it was large, like a big club. "NEGATONE!" it boomed as it made its' appearance.

"What the heck is that thing?!" cried Amy, taking a few steps back. "What did you do to that poor note?!" Meloetta shouted at the cat. Helen started to laugh maniacally. "I corrupted the note you two found for me, and transformed it into a Negatone." Helen then looked at the monster she created as she ordered, "Negatone, stop these two." "NEGATONE!" the monster responded, turning its' attention to the duo, who were scared out of their wits.

Amy started to run away away with Meloetta flying ahead of her. They rushed at the green-haired man, who attempted to block them. Meloetta distracted by flying around him, giving Amy a chance to deal a right hook onto him, causing him to fall over. "Bassdrum, what are you doing?!" Helen yelled at him as Negatone was stomping past him, pursuing the girls. The man, Bassdrum, sat up, rubbing his head.

Meanwhile, Amy and Meloetta were rushing as fast as they could away from Negatone. "Why are we being chased by this thing?!" Amy panted. "Isn't it obvious?" Meloetta retorted, "That cat wants to get rid of us!" Negatone suddenly raised its' club, and slammed it down close to where the two were, creating a crater in the ground. The impact sent Amy flying with the debris. She landed hard on the ground, pained from the attack. "Amy!" Meloetta shouted, getting to her side and trying to pick her up. Negatone stomped closer to them, Helen and the Minor Trio catching up to them. When Meloetta saw all the enemies approaching, she new she had to stop them. She soared in front of Amy, and inhaled deeply. "_Hyper Voice!_" she screamed, sending a vocal sound wave at the plethora of enemies. Negatone flinched as it was hit by it, then it flipped backwards. The other four plugged their ears and braced themselves from the impact, Helen clinging onto the pink-haired man's hair.

Soon as Meloetta stopped her attack, Amy got back onto her feet. "Thanks, Meloetta." Amy said to her, "Now, lets get out of here." Meloetta nodded, and they took off. Both Helen and the Minor Trio recovered from the attack and watched them depart. "That fairy," Helen snarled, "She's is quite a troublesome one. Negatone!" she bellowed, "Get up and pursue them once more!" Negatone struggled to get up again, then it charged at them in a fury.

Amy and Meloetta found themselves dashing towards a crowd of people, Negatone coming from behind. "Everyone, get out of here!" Amy shouted to the crowd. the crowd looked at her, and saw what she meant. They screamed in fear at the sight of the monster coming near them. People started to run away.

"Not on my watch!" Amy heard Helen say, "Negatone, spread your sorrowful music upon them!" "NEGATONE!" the monster responded, and he produced a dark red sound wave, which impacted everyone in the crowd. Suddenly, everyone slumped to the grown, saddened by the music, unable to feel happiness. Amy was also affected, feeling doubt and pain all of a sudden. "It's all over," she muttered, her eyes shaded as she fell to her knees, "I'll never be able to win this. I can't even gain a relationship with Sonic."

Meloetta, who wasn't affected by the sound wave, was shocked to hear such things out of her friend. "Amy, what are you talking about?" she asked, getting in front of her, "You can't give up now. We need to keep fighting!" "It's no use." cackled the cat, drawing Meloetta's attention, "You're friend is in a world of despair, and she will be this way forever. You're on your own now." Meloetta looked up at the approaching Negatone, then at the cat and her subordinates, then turned to Amy. Finally, her face became serious as she stared at the enemies. "You're wrong!" she cried, floating above Amy as she stared at them, "Amy's heart will never be destroyed by the likes of you! I'll make sure of that!" Meloetta turned off her voice translator, then started to sing the Song of Love, which echoed throughout the crowd. Negatone stopped moving as it heard her voice. "Stop that happy music!" Helen cried as she and her colleagues placed their hands over their ears. Amy looked up and saw Meloetta sing her song, and she was somehow feeling uplifted. She looked at the crowd, and saw the crowd start to be uplifted as well. She then realized that what she was thinking before was wrong, that the only music she should listen to would be ones of happiness, like the song Meloetta was singing. Her mind went back to normal, and she stood back up to her feet.

"I can't stand this!" Helen cried, "Negatone! Silence her!" Negatone lifted his club up, and smacked Meloetta hard, sending her flying, screaming in pain. Amy's eyes suddenly flashed as she saw what they did to her friend. Meloetta soared directly into Amy's arms, where she fell unconscious. "Finally," said Helen, unplugging her ears as she stared at the two girls, "that retched singing is over. Now, Negatone, finish them off!" Negatone continued to stomp towards them, Amy's eyes were shaded as she stared at her friend in her arms. "Stop it." she said quietly, then she looked up at Negatone and shouted, "STOP IT!" Negatone stopped, and the other four were slightly startled at this sudden change of emotions. "You hurt my friend." Amy growled, "You tried to take the happiness people hold dear to them in this city. You try to take the loving music these people created, including my friend's music. For doing something like this... IS UNFORGIVABLE!" The last two words she shouted long and hard at them.

Suddenly, a bright light came from Amy's chest, blinding Negatone, Helen and the Minor Trio. "What is this?!" Helen screamed, placing a paw over her eyes. Amy, startled at this, looked down at her shining chest, and saw something come out of her. It was a golden treble clef with a heart around it. It suddenly landed onto Meloetta which made her body glow with it. Without warning, the symbol enveloped Meloetta in a golden light, and it lifted her out of Amy's hands above her. Amy saw Meloetta's body inside the symbol for only a second, before she and the symbol molded together, forming a strange device. "Meloetta!" was all Amy could shout before she transformed.

**Chapter 5: Cure Aria and the Joyful Belltier**

Amy lifted her hands up as the device fell into her hands. She looked down at in amazement. It was heart-shaped, white and black, with a golden outlined that decorated the device, complete with white treble clefs on each side. It had a large blue crystal in the middle, a hear shaped crystal on top of the device, and four small round gems, two on each hump of the heart, two white and orange, the other two light blue and light green. On top of the device was a light green gem.

"Meloetta," she said to the device, then she started to shake the device. "Meloetta, say something!" she cried, louder this time, "Please be alright! Meloetta!"

Suddenly, she heard a groan as the large blue crystal started to glow. "Meloetta!" Amy gasped. "Amy?" said Meloetta's voice, the crystal glowing as she spoke, "Amy! Where am I? What happened to me?!" "I don't know!" Amy replied, looking all over the device, "Somehow, you just turned into this weird, heart-shaped thing. Tell me you're alright!" "I'm very confused, but I seem to be ok." Meloetta's voice answered. "How did I get like this?" "I don't know." Amy repeated, "All I saw was a golden symbol come out of my body, and it transformed you into this. Don't ask me what the symbol was." "Ehh?" Meloetta said, confused by all this.

Helen and the Minor Trio watched Amy argue with her friend. "That was a G-Clef." Helen said out loud, catching Amy's ear. "The symbol of the Pretty Cures. Don't tell me she just became one, too?!" Amy heard what she said, but didn't understand. G-Clef? Pretty Cure? What did that mean? "It matter's not!" Helen hissed, "I'll stop them before they figure it out. Negatone!" "NEGA!" boomed the monster, charging at Amy, who held Meloetta's device in her hands. It slammed it's club down on her, but she leapt backwards just in time.

Amy skidded to a halt, terrified on what to do next. "Tell me you know how to use whatever you just became?" she asked Meloetta. "I don't know either!" Meloetta replied. "Well, you better figure it out soon, or else we'll be crushed underneath this thing's maraca!" she warned her friend.

Inside the device, Meloetta's spirit frantically looked all around the space she was in. _What can I do?_ she thought, _If I don't do something, Amy's gonna get hurt! Please, help me!_ Suddenly, a surge of knowledge came into Meloetta's head without warning. It was as if the device was giving her all the info she needed to have Amy use the device. She didn't know how that happened, but she wasn't complaining at the moment.

Outside, Amy was leaping around Negatone, avoiding all of its' attacks. "I think I figured it out!" cried Meloetta's voice. "Great!" Amy cried, nearly avoiding Negatone's club, "Tell me how to use it." "First of all, this thing I've become is called a Cure Module." Meloetta explained. "I don't care for the name, just tell me how to use it!" she cried, running around as Negatone unleashed a barrage of small, maraca-shaped missiles at her. When the smokecloud cleared, Amy heard Meloetta say, "You must say the phrase 'Let's Play! Precure Modulation!', then tap the button on the bottom of the Cure Module. Everything else will go by instincts." Amy looked up at Negatone, who turned around to face her. "Meloetta, I really hope this works." she said to her.

She held out the Cure Module, and started to draw a treble clef in the air. "_Let's Play! Precure Modulation!_" Amy chanted before pressing the button on the bottom of the device. This caused the green gem on top to dive into the Cure Module, releasing the G-Clef. Amy's shoulders, body and waist were enveloped in black and green ribbons, forming a uniform. A coattail popped out on the side of her skirt, and green ribbons were placed on her chest and coattail. Her hair changed style and color, and a black ribbon was placed on the side of her head, along with a thin tiara on her forehead. Her eyes opened, revealing their color change. She then stretched her hands out, and produced arm protectors, then a broach appeared around her neck, and finally ribbons wrapped around her feet, tapping them together to make boots. Finally, she turned her head left and right to produce earrings on each earlobe, which chimed each. "_Singing to the Relic's Solo! Cure Aria!_" she chanted, striking a pose.

Amy stood there, transformed completely. She was wearing a frilly full dress, which was black and green, with puffy sleeves, a black and green-striped ribbon, and a frilly skirt, with white frills underneath. A coattail was hanging off the side of her hip instead of from behind, with a dark green ribbon on it. Her boots were white and green, with light-green laces and small, light-green ribbons with red ribbons on top. Her arm protectors were black with green stripes, along with red hearts and light-green ribbons. Her Cure Module was placed on her chest like a broach. She wore a green choker around her neck. However, it was her hair that changed most of all. No longer pink, but bright green, knee-length, and with black stripes that went down it like a musical bar, with blue dots that were like notes on the black stripes. she had two tuffs of hair that stuck out forward, and a black fringe of hair that reached her mouth. A black ribbon was tied to the side of her head. On her forehead was a tiara with a blue gemstone. Her eyes were blue-green. In most cases, she looked like a human form of Meloetta.

"No!" barked the cat, "She became a Pretty Cure!" Amy blinked, then she realized that she had changed. She looked down herself in surprise. "Wha-What happened?!" she exclaimed, staring at her new uniform and feeling her hair, "How did this happen? What's going on here?!" "I think I know how." Meloetta's voice said, coming from the Cure Module on Amy's chest, "You just transformed yourself into a warrior called a Pretty Cure, and your name in this form is 'Cure Aria'." "Cure...Aria?" Amy repeated, staring at every angle of her. "I'm only saying what this form is telling me." Meloetta explained, "Anyways, that's what you are now. You and I have merged together to become this form." "Wow," gasped Amy, "This is so cool. I look a lot like you!"

Helen and the Minor Trio watched the Pretty Cure talk to her friend inside the Cure Module. "It was bad enough to deal with two Precure, but now three?" she snarled, clawing at the pink-haired man's hair, "Negatone! Destroy them!" "NEGATONE!" boomed the monster, sending more missiles at Amy. She looked up and saw them coming. They exploded in the spot Amy was at, forming a smoke cloud. However, Amy came flying out of the smoke unscathed, having leapt just in time. "That was a close one." she said. "Amy, I mean, Aria," Meloetta said, reminding Amy of her new name, "I just found out another thing; your strength, speed and stamina have increased quite a bit in this form, too." "Really?" she asked, looking up at Negatone. She then smirked as she continued, "Let's give this new power a try."

Aria charged at the monster before her, and delivered a left jab at its' abdomen. Not only did it hurt Negatone, but it sent it flying backwards. She leapt at the airborne Negatone, and started to deliver a barrage of jabs and kicks at it, causing it pain for every blow. Aria then grabbed the monster, and slammed it down into the ground. She jumped off of Negatone and landed on her feet as Negatone struggled to get up again. "Now this is some serious power." Aria said, seeing how much she did to Negatone.

"What are you doing, Negatone?!" cried Helen, "Get up and fight!" Negatone got to it's feet and charged at Aria, its' club raised. "Aria!" Meloetta cried, "Try using some of my moves!" "I can do that, too?" Aria exclaimed, looking down at the Module. "Their names changed a bit, though." Meloetta notified, "Let's see...Ok, try using 'Precure Aria Vocal'. It's your Hyper Voice." "Ok." Aria responded.

Negatone was right next to Aria, its' club raised. "_Aria..."_ she said, inhaling deeply, "_...Vocal!_" she shouted, sending a powerful sound wave at Negatone. It sent it flying high up, and caused its' club to crack and crumble. It fell heavily to the ground, causing the ground to crack underneath it. Helen and the Minor Trio stared open-mouthed at this. "How did she...?" Helen said, too shocked to finish her sentence. "Wow, that is a powerful voice." Aria said, rubbing her throat.

Negatone revealed itself out of the cloud of dust, shouting angrily. Aria braced itself from the sound wave it delivered. "Man, this thing just won't give up." Aria grumbled, "Is there anyway of taking it down for good?" "Hang on, let me check." Meloetta told her. She was quiet for a couple of seconds before saying, "Ok, I think I found a way. Their is a purification weapon that can combine me with it to be used to stop this monster. You just have to summon it." "Ok, how do I do that?" Aria asked.

While they were talking, Negatone stomped towards them, its' arms raised in fury. Finally, Aria said, "Ok, got it." having heard Meloetta's instructions. The monster slammed its' fists down onto her, but she jumped out of the way. "Let's bring it out!" she cried.

She spread her hands out at ten o' clock and four o' clock of her body, and snapped her fingers, producing a green and white note. She clapped them together and they produced a decorated, black and green rod-like weapon. "_Let's Sing! My Joyous Aria!_" Aria chanted, grabbing the weapon and twirled it a bit, "_Joyful Belltier!_" She then pointed her rod in front of her as she said, "_Over here, Spirit of Voice!_" Suddenly, a burst of energy came from her Cure Module as Meloetta's spirit came out and shaped itself into a white gem as it placed itself into the socket of the weapon. "_Fly Forth, Tone Ring!_" she cried, waving the Belltier around, forming an energy ring. She controlled the ring with the tip of the Belltier, bringing it above her head. "_Precure Music Rondo!_" She cried, swinging her rod, and sending the ring flying at Negatone. The ring hit the monster, which was inside the ring. "_3/4 beat! 1, 2, 3..._" She said, then she turned around a leapt into the air before saying, "_...Finale!_" causing the ring to shrink and explode around Negatone.

Negatone suddenly grew tired, then it fell asleep. It reverted back to the maracas with a musical bar surrounding it. Meloetta's spirit suddenly came out and touched the corrupted note, reverting it back to normal. The note came to Aria's side, who smiled when she saw it normal again.

Helen was pissed off, shredding the pink haired man's hair. "I am tired of losing today!" she hissed, "First to those two Precure, now to you! This is getting annoying!" She and the Minor Trio leapt into the air and disappeared. "Wait, there are other girls with this power, too?" Aria asked, confused. She wondered who they were.

**Chapter 6: The Mysterious Cathedral**

The moment the quartet of villains left, the battle scars started to heal. Lights surrounded the citizen's bodies, curing them of their sorrow. Aria suddenly glowed, and reverted back to being Amy and Meloetta. Meloetta, however, was now wearing a small pendant with the G-Clef symbol on it. They looked at themselves, realizing they were normal again. "That was really weird." Amy commented. "It truly was." Meloetta agreed. They both paused, staring at one another before saying together, "But it was really fun!" They giggled together.

"You know," Amy started, "I think I just found a way to stop thinking about Sonic for a while." "And I think I found a way to learn more about my Chaeon past." Meloetta added, holding the note they saved into the air, "If we collect a lot of these notes, I bet something good will happen to us." "I agree," Amy implied, "finding these notes while fighting that cat, Ellen and her minions seems like a great way to deal with whatever comes our way."

They saw that people were getting to their feet, so the duo dove behind the bushes to avoid suspicion. "Should we tell them that we stopped that monster?" Meloetta asked Amy. "Probably not." Amy replied, "It would be best for us and for everyone around us if we didn't tell them who we are or about that Pretty Cure character we became." They looked at each other sternly and nodded in agreement.

"So what should we do next?" Meloetta asked her friend. Amy looked ahead, seeing the people look around in confusion. "I've been actually thinking about that question while we were walking before," she stated, "and I believe that the first thing we should find is a place to live at." "That is true." Meloetta affirmed, "We can't just stay in the streets for all this time. We need a place to call home."

"Yeah, but that's the problem." Amy sighed, turning away and walking a few paces, "We don't have any money, and we can't just walk up to some random person's house and say 'hey, we are from a different world, and we would like to stay here for a while until we finish gathering notes while fighting a talking cat and strange, skeletal monsters'. That would be hard to explain to someone, wouldn't it?" "I guess that would be a problem." Meloetta agreed. The two sighed in unison, trying to think of a way to find a home.

Suddenly, Meloetta heard something, and looked up. She turned left and right, wondering who it was that called her. "What is it, Meloetta?" Amy asked, seeing her attitude change. "I feel something weird." she responded, looking throughout the air, "It's like someone is trying to call out to me." "Is it Helen?" Amy asked, "Or could it be another note?" "I don't think it's either." Meloetta responded, putting her hands over her ears and closing her eyes in concentration.

For a moment, she didn't hear anything, but then something reached her ears. "It's leading me somewhere." she answered, about to float off somewhere, but Amy grabbed her and wrapped her arms around her. "I though I told you that you stick out too much." she reminded her, "If you want to go somewhere, at least point me in the right direction. You just stay there and pretend to be a doll." Amy looked up at her and nodded.

They walked out into the crowd, Amy holding tight to Meloetta as she whispered directions to her. They went zig-zagging across town, stopping every once and a while for Meloetta to hear the thing that was calling to her again. Both girls were confused as to who was calling to them. Amy though at one point that maybe they should turn back, ignore the voice, but Meloetta was firm to her belief in finding out who or what was calling her.

It was late in the afternoon before they finally found what they were looking for. Amy and Meloetta were staring at a ruined archway, which led to the doors of a fairly tall cathedral-like building. They looked up and down it, seeing every detail of it. The building looked weathered and beaten up. The stone walls that surrounded the building were in ruins. It looked ancient and mysterious.

"I wonder what this place is?" Amy asked. "I don't really know." Meloetta responded, floating out of Amy's, "but I can feel a mystical aura from it, almost otherworldly." "Like us?" Amy asked her amusingly. "Not like that." she responded, "But, it does feel strange. I feel like as if this place is where I can find answers. I really can't put my finger on it, but..." She then turned to Amy, who was expressing a look of concern. "Listen," Meloetta said to her, "you don't have to follow me, but I'm going inside. If you want to stay out here, that will be fine." "Don't be silly." Amy responded, smiling at Meloetta, "You know me, I never let my friends go somewhere without some backup. I'm coming with you." Meloetta smiled at Amy's consideration before facing the building. She and Amy walked through the archway, and into the cathedral.

**Well, what you think of this story? It's a start to the adventure, but I want to know what you people think of this first episode. Please leave a comment in case you want me to post the next episode. Thanks!**


	2. Ep 2: A Search for Notes! New Faces!

**Character List**

**For those of you who grew up with the Japanese sub version of each of these series, let me list down both the characters names in the Japanese anime in English form.**

**Suite Precure**

**Hojo Hibiki: Carol Northline**

**Minamino Kanade: Mary Southfield**

**Kurokawa Ellen: Helen Necro**

**Shirabe Ako: Julie Musina**

**Shirabe Otokichi: Maestro Musina**

**Kanon Town: Musony Town (****_combines Music with Symphony)_**

**Extra Characters include:**

**_Amy Rose (Sonic X) in human form._**

**_Meloetta (Pokemon)_**

**_Other characters are of the authors design or well known._**

** Prologue**

It was late in the afternoon before Amy and Meloetta finally found what they were looking for. They were staring at a ruined archway, which led to the doors of a fairly tall cathedral-like building. They looked up and down it, seeing every detail of it. The building looked weathered and beaten up. The stone walls that surrounded the building were in ruins. It looked ancient and mysterious.

"I wonder what this place is?" Amy asked. "I don't really know." Meloetta responded, floating out of Amy's hands, "but I can feel a mystical aura from it, almost otherworldly." "Like us?" Amy asked her amusingly. "Not like that." she responded, "But, it does feel strange. I feel like as if this place is where I can find answers. I really can't put my finger on it, but..." She then turned to Amy, who was expressing a look of concern. "Listen," Meloetta said to her, "you don't have to follow me, but I'm going inside. If you want to stay out here, that will be fine." "Don't be silly." Amy responded, smiling at Meloetta, "You know me, I never let my friends go somewhere without some backup. I'm coming with you." Meloetta smiled at Amy's consideration. The note stuck closely to Meloetta's side as the two girls faced the building. She and Amy walked through the archway, and into the cathedral.

**Chapter 1: A New Home**

They walked throughout the empty passages for a short bit before arriving to the central room of the building. They were looking down at a beautiful room, with rows of benches going down the slope. Highly decorated windows were hanging on the walls. A pool of water surrounded the stage at the bottom. On the stage was an old grand piano. There was also a large organ in the back, and it looked as if it was still in maintenance.

Amy and Meloetta went down the stairs to the stage. "What is this place?" Amy asked, looking around and at the ceiling. "Looks like a very old church." Meloetta guessed, flying over to the water with the note she carried to look at her reflection. Amy walked up to the piano on the stage, and touched a key. The piano played the key perfectly in response. Amy pressed a few more key, again the piano sung in response. It was tuned perfectly.

"I wonder if anyone lives here?" Meloetta asked, staring up at the organ. "I don't know about that." Amy responded as she looked at the piano, "But I can tell that someone is taking care of this place. I wonder who would do this?" "I am, actually." said a gentlemen's voice. Amy and Meloetta both jumped. They hadn't expected someone to be hear, too.

As Meloetta turned invisible, Amy saw a shadow of a man on the hallway walls underneath the organ. Suddenly, an elderly man walked out. He had gray, ruffled hair, a long curly mustache and glasses. He wore a white, long-sleeve shirt, a red vest, and grayish-brown slacks. He also wore an apron with various tools in each pocket.

Amy recognized the man the moment she saw him. He was the one who was playing the harmonica at the park. The old man looked at Amy, who stood close to the piano. "Do you like this place?" the old man asked her. "O-oh yes, I do." Amy stuttered, "It's a very beautiful place indeed. It feels so mystical." "Yes," the old man agreed, pulling out a white handkerchief to wipe his hands off, "That would be the music that is shared in here." "The music?" Amy asked, confused.

"Tell me," the old man asked, "what kind of music do you like to hear most of all?" Amy heard the question, then thought for a minute. Was he talking about a genre of music? A certain style, or something like that? Then she looked back at when the old man was playing the harmonica, and she saw the audience smile as they listened. "I guess," Amy answered, "I guess the music I like to hear would be ones that make people happy. When I see people fall in love with that kind of music, it makes me feel great."

The old man looked at her for a second, then he grinned. "That's the answer of a true music lover." he stated, walking up to her. "Do you like to play music?" "Very much so." Amy answered as the invisible Meloetta floated next to her. "I'm glad to hear that." He said, turning to look up at the organ, "I am planning to play this instrument once it is complete." Amy looked up at the organ too. "I want to finish it soon, so that I can use it's power to protect those during a calamity that slowly approaches us." "A calamity?" Amy echoed, confused by his words. "The worst concert ever." he explained, "One that will cause despair and sorrow across the world. I plan on using this instrument to stop that from happening." All eyes shifted to the organ. _How is this suppose to stop whatever is coming?_ Amy thought, _And just who is this man? He doesn't seem normal to me._

It was then that Amy gasped. "Oh my gosh," she said, "I totally forgot one thing." She turned her eyes away from the organ and to the old man. "I haven't even introduced myself yet." she said, then curtsied, "My name is Amy Rose. It's nice to meet you." "Well it is nice to meet you, Mrs. Rose." the old man replied, bowing back, "You can call me Maestro." "That's an interesting name." Amy replied.

"So, what brings you to this place at such a late hour?" Maestro asked her. This was when Amy felt hesitant. She looked down in thought. She didn't know whether to lie or say that she didn't have a place to live. The answer seemed to show in her face, because Maestro asked, "Your home is not close by, is it?" Amy looked up, nervous about answering, but the old man smiled. "Don't worry, I have a few rooms available here. You are free to stay her as long as you like." Amy was taken aback. "Are you sure?" she asked him. "Of course." Maestro replied, "This place is home to anyone with a heart to music." He looked up at the place where Meloetta was floating invisibly, and smiled at her. Meloetta was startled at this. Could this man see her?

Maestro turned around as was about to walk away when Amy's stomach let out a loud growl. Amy blushed in embarrassment when it happened. He turned and smiled at Amy. "Sound's like your stomach could use something." he stated, "I have some food in the kitchen here. I'll make you something before bringing you to your room." He then turned around and left down the hallway.

Amy stood there, Meloetta turned visible again and floated right next to her. "That man is really strange." Amy stated, frowning slightly in suspicion, "He appears out of nowhere, believes there is something dangerous about to come, and gives us food and a place to sleep without asking any questions about who I am, and where I'm from." "He is an unusual man." Meloetta added, "He looked like he knew I was there. I wonder who he really is, and what's his story."

Amy and Meloetta thought for a minute before Amy guessed, "You know, he is an old man, addressing me, a young girl, to stay here. It could be that he's..." "He isn't that kind of man!" Meloetta said abruptly, "I can be sure that he is a really nice person." "How do you know that?" Amy asked her, interested in her answer. "Because of how he played music." Meloetta answered, floating up closer to the organ, "When he played his harmonica, I could feel his gentle, kind, yet sturdy heart. A man like him may be suspicious, but he is definitely not cruel." Amy looked at Meloetta for a moment, then she admitted that she was right. Meloetta can judge a person's heart based on their music and gestures, so why argue with her.

After a while, Maestro brought out some food on a tray for Amy. It was a bowl of rice with fish and veggies. Amy happily ate it, giving some to Meloetta when Maestro wasn't looking. They watched as he worked on the organ, fixing and cleaning the pipes on it. The man was really skilled at fixing, but he did say that it was taking him a long time to get this far. Meloetta kept the note close to her at all times, believing it was the only thing that might help her understand her past.

After they were done. Maestro brought them to a simple bedroom, complete with a nice bed, table and closet. He told Amy where the bathroom and kitchen were before he headed off to his room. Amy found some white pajamas to sleep in, and went to bed. Meloetta slept next to her, the note lying right next to her. Amy was the last to fall asleep, still thinking of all that happened today. _I wonder what tomorrow will bring for us?_ She thought to herself. She looked at Meloetta, who was sleeping soundly. _Maybe I'll just wait and see._ She said, and she closed her eyes.

**Chapter 2: Carol and Merry, Polar Opposite Best Friends**

That evening, at the top of the clock tower, Helen in her cat form and the Minor Trio were bowing on one knee in front of a mirror. Instead of their reflections however, a man was displayed on the mirror instead, sitting on a throne. He had light-red hair, mustache and beard. His costume and boots were Arabian style, colorful, and he had a black jacket and red cape. He also had skulls and bones on his shoulders. His eyes were blue. His name was Mephisto, and he was the king of Minor land.

"Cure Aria, you say?" He asked Helen. "Yes," she responded, "The girl's fairy somehow transformed into a Cure Module, allowing her to turn into a Precure. The fairy alone is also a mystery. It is not from either Minor Land, Major Land, nor even the Human World for all we know. Yet somehow, it is able to see the notes like us."

Mephisto scratched his beard in though. "I see. This is a problem." he concluded, "Do they know about the two other Precure?" "Not to my knowledge." Helen answered, "It seems like they didn't even know what Precure were until they transformed. However, that wasn't the only news. Based on what I've heard from the girl in question, I can assume that she is also not of this world."

"Are you certain?" Mephisto asked her. "Absolutely." Helen replied. "Absolutely!" chimed the Minor Trio in an off-key chord. "Very well then." Mephisto said, "In that case, you must quickly stop them before they unite with the other two Precure. Capture them, and bring them to Minor Land. I shall make them hear the Melody of Sorrow until they succumb to its' tune." "It will be done." Helen affirmed.

The image of Mephisto disappeared, and the mirror turned back to normal. Helen then looked up. "Trust me," she sneered, "I will make sure I have my revenge on those two." She gave a toothy grin as a glint came across her eyes.

The next morning, Amy and Meloetta got up later than usual. They didn't sleep as well due to all the excitement they've been through. Still, Maestro was patient, and kept their (or they thought Amy's) breakfast warm. Amy and Meloetta ate it all, and got ready to start a new day.

"Do you have any ideas as to what we should do today?" Meloetta asked Amy as they stood next to the grand piano on the stage. "Not really." Amy replied, fingering along the interior of the piano, "I mean, we don't know much of what we should do."

"Let's go through what we do know." Meloetta suggested, "We do know that this place is called Musony Town, and that it is thriving with music." "We also know that their are notes around that only you can see." Amy added, "And we know that their is a cat-lady named Helen who can turn the notes into monsters called Negatones." "Then through bizarre incidences, you gave me a power to transform into a Cure Module..." Meloetta remembered, looking down at the golden G-Clef symbol on her pendant. "...Which in return, turned me into what that cat called a Pretty Cure, with the name Cure Aria." Amy continued, "And we used the powers we were given to stop the Negatone, and revert it back into a note." "That about sums it up." Meloetta finished, looking up in thought to see if she forgot anything. Meanwhile, Maestro was hiding behind one side of the wall, listening to their conversation.

"Speaking of which, where is the note?" Amy asked her companion. "I left it back in our room." Meloetta replied, "I told it to stay inside the nightstand drawer until we came back. I didn't want it around in case that cat wanted to corrupt it again." "Sounds like a plan." Amy acknowledged, "So now that we got the rundown of what we did yesterday, what do you think we should do today?" Meloetta had an idea since this morning. "I think that the note we have isn't the only one." she assumed, "If there are other notes out there, we should collect them all before the enemy gets their hands on them." "I agree." Amy said, "We can't let someone like Helen taking them. I have a feeling that whatever she plans to use them, it won't be pretty." "Then it's decided?" Meloetta asked her. Amy got to her feet so that Meloetta was at head level with her, and the two nodded in agreement.

Just then, voices could be heard from outside. "Ouch! Hey, quit pulling me so hard!" cried one voice. "Not until we start our piano practice!" replied the other, "We need to do this everyday." "Yeah, but do we have to do this so early in the morning, Mary?" exclaimed the first voice, "It's the weekend, we don't have to come here this early." "If you don't get practice in this morning, I won't bring any more cupcakes to our practice." threatened the second voice. "Hey, now that's not fair!" the first voice moaned.

Amy and Meloetta heard their pattering footsteps entering the cathedral. Meloetta went invisible as Amy stood there. Suddenly, two girls appeared at the entrance. Based on the hair, Amy realized who they were. They were the two girls who took off after Maestro's music yesterday.

The orange-haired girl was fairly tall, with a black dress-like top, long white sleeves, a pattern of pink hearts on the front, and pink frills at the sleeves and bottom of the dress. She also wore long black leggings and white and pink outlined sports shoes. her eyes were dark blue.

The other girl, the bronze-yellow haired girl, was about as tall as her friend. Her attire was a two-toned pink dress, with long white sleeves and frills at the shoulder and bottom hem. She was carrying a box with the words "The Lucky Spoon" on it. She also wore thigh-high white stockings and dark pink shoes. Her eyes were dark green. Following them was a small white cat with pink ears, dark blue eyes, and it had a pink heart-shaped symbol on its' head. It had a tag with a heart like pendant on it.

They stopped arguing when they saw Amy staring up at them. The bronze-yellow haired girl, who looked as if she was dragging the other, let go of her. "Uh, hello there." Amy said to them. She couldn't help but feel a little awkward after hearing them argue. The two looked just as awkward. "Hi," said the orange haired girl, rubbing the back of her head in embarrassment, "We didn't expect someone to be here." "Neither did I expect someone to come here so early." Amy replied. "You can blame Mary for that part." the girl said crossing her arms together. The girl named Mary huffed at her. "You said we should improve our Harmony Power better, and so I set up a schedule so we could work on that." She then showed her a piece of paper, with the schedule on it. "Eh?! You actually wrote one down?!" exclaimed the orange haired girl, "Geez, Mary, you never seem to improvise things." "Well it's better than going into things without a plan, something you favor, Carol." Mary retorted. "Your ideas take way too long!" the girl named Carol retorted, "Honestly, it's better to think on your feet than taking your sweet time!" "Hey, at least my ideas work!" Mary yelled back.

Amy watched the two argue at each other, and she couldn't help but giggle at this. Meloetta suppressed the urge to laugh out loud. "You guys really are funny." Amy stated. "What's so funny about it?!" they said in unison. "Hey, you even harmonize together." Amy added, laughing a little more. The two looked at each other for a second, and after hearing Amy laugh a little more, they couldn't help but crack a smile at their own display. The cat meowed a little.

"I should probably introduce myself." Amy suggested, "My name is Amy Rose." "Nice to meet you, Amy." replied Carol. "My name is Carol Northline." "And my name is Mary Southfield." Mary added. "Northline and Southfield?" Amy repeated, "You two really are polar opposites, and yet you seem to be such good friends." "Yeah, we don't always agree on everything." Mary admitted, "But we have been best friends since we were kids." Carol nodded in agreement.

"So what are you doing here?" Carol asked Amy. Amy was a little hesitant, but she decided to state the truth, or at least part of it. "Well, I was far away from home last night, but the old man here gave me a room here to sleep at." "Old man Maestro did that?" Carol asked in a confused way, "Man, that guy really is strange." "You think so too, huh?" Amy questioned her. She was glad she wasn't the only one.

Carol and Mary walked down the steps, the cat running from behind. "So are you guys gonna be doing some practice on that piano?" Amy asked the two. "Yeah," Mary replied, "Were trying to improve our skills together. You wanna listen?" "Maybe later on." Amy answered as she was heading up the steps, "I should probably get going. See ya!" She waved at them as she hurriedly went up the steps, Meloetta invisibly following behind. "Ok then, bye." Carol replied as she and Mary waved back.

Amy then turned the corner into the hallway and disappeared from sight. The two friends lowered their hands. "She seemed to be a nice girl." Mary complimented. "Yeah, but she does seem to be a little strange." Carol said, "I never heard of old man Maestro letting someone stay hear overnight." Suddenly the cat spoke up. "Meow, meow! She seems to have an unusual feel to her!" the cat said as it stood on its' hind legs. "What do you mean, Hummy?" Carol asked the cat. Hummy placed a paw underneath her chin, thinking for a minute, then simply said, "I really have no idea, meow!" The two girls sighed. They both were thinking the same thing; Hummy should think before speaking.

Outside the cathedral, Amy was walking underneath the archway when she heard the piano starting to play inside. She stopped and turned to listen. They were pretty good. "I wonder what those two are about?" Amy asked Meloetta, who turned visible again. "I don't know." Meloetta answered as she placed a hand under her chin in thought, but I have this strange feeling when seeing the two. It's like they have a connection with us in some way." "A connection?" Amy echoed, "What kind of connection?" Meloetta thought for a second, then she said, "I'm not really sure. Maybe I'm imagining it." Meloetta flew off towards the nearby park. Amy watched, wondering what she meant. She shrugged and rushed after her.

**Chapter 3: Jazz Paws Problem**

Amy and Meloetta were wandering through the park. Meloetta was in Amy's arms, pretending to be a doll. "Amy, I've been thinking about something." muttered Meloetta. Amy looked down at her friend in her arms. "During those two girls' argument, I couldn't help but hear them say something about 'Harmony Power'. That actually struck something in my mind." "Why? Is it important to you?" Amy asked her. "Actually, it is important to the whole Precure thing." Meloetta replied, "From what I remembered when in that form, 'Harmony Power' is the main thing that makes the Pretty Cure stronger." "It does?" Amy said in a confused manner, "But I don't understand, what kind of harmony are we talking here?" "The harmony between you and me." Meloetta answered, "Our friendship, the way we connect. We must be in sync with one another in order to get stronger."

"I get it." Amy realized, "So if you and I are closer friends, then that means we'll get stronger?" "In a way, yes." Meloetta answered her, "We just have to be careful though. The enemy will try to get us to argue with one another like those two friends are. We shouldn't go down that kind of path." "Oh, I don't think they were arguing per-say." Amy said, smiling, "They were just getting the morning started by getting each other aggravated." "People do that?" Meloetta asked her. "You know the old saying, 'you fight with those you care for the most'." Amy quoted, "You notice Sonic and Knuckles fight or Jackson and Latios fight a lot, but later on they are friendly with one another. I even seen Jackson and Latias get into a few arguments with each other." Meloetta looked down in thought. "I never really thought of it in that way." she said. "Hey, you'll understand eventually." Amy said consolingly.

They stopped at a crossroad in the park and looked each way. "So now that we are in the thick of the place, any suggestions as to how to get some notes?" Amy asked Meloetta. "I really hadn't thought about it that far." she answered honestly, floating out of her hands and looking around, noticing nobody near them. "Well, you are the only one of us who could see them." Amy stated, "Maybe you can, I don't know, detect them in someway?" Meloetta really hadn't thought of that. She knew she could see them, but what about hearing them?

Meloetta closed her eyes and listened. She heard everything around her. The rustling of the trees, bugs buzzing by, a group of people gathering to one place, and something... "This way!" she cried, flying off to the path on Amy's right. Amy chased after her, hoping that she would find the notes.

They Amy and Meloetta continued to dash on until they saw a group of people. Meloetta turned around and went into Amy's arms. "It's somewhere in that crowd." she told her. Amy nodded and continued onward. She then noticed why people were gathering; there was a jazz band that was about to play on stage. They scrunched themselves into the crowd in order to find the note better. Meloetta looked every which-way, but to no luck.

Amy accidentally got bumped by someone. She turned angrily to see who it was, and was startled. She could've sworn she just saw Jackson, or at least Jackson's blonde, wavy hair. She followed him for a while until the young man turned, and she realized it wasn't him. Jackson's eyes were olive-green, whereas this man's eyes was amber. Still, Amy couldn't help but be a bit dewy-eyed at him. _That guy's not bad looking_. she thought to herself, _He has that pretty boy look down, and looks like a better gentleman than..._. She then remembered that she was trying to forget about Sonic, but at the same time, she didn't want to forget about him totally. She shook her head in disgrace at what she was thinking. Meloetta looked up at her. "Amy, you ok?" she asked. Amy just noticed that she still had Meloetta in her hands. "I-I'm fine!" she flustered, "I just, well...never mind!" She giggled haphazardly.

Meloetta was looking at her in confusion until she heard people around them start to clap. "Oh, the band's about to start." Amy sighed in relief, and turned to look at the stage. A group of men were getting up onto the stage, each taking an instrument. The drummer then tapped his sticks together to indicate the beat, and they started to play. Their jazz was played very well. You could feel the joy they had in playing their music. Their feelings did influence the crowd. Some started to snap their fingers to the beat, some swayed their heads to the tempo, some even started to dance with one another. Amy couldn't help but get with the groove as well. Meloetta smiled as she was being swayed by Amy. She loved it when people fall in love with the music.

Suddenly, Meloetta noticed something. On the drum-set, a green, sharp note with eyeballs was attached to the bass drum part. "I see the note!" Meloetta exclaimed, getting Amy's attention through the loud music. Amy stopped swaying and looked down at Meloetta. "You sure? Where?" she asked her. "On the drums." Meloetta answered, "I'll go get it." As Amy let go of her, Meloetta disappeared from eyesight. She soared above the crowd's heads. She avoided a couple of dancers as she made it to the stage. She hid herself right behind one of the drum-stands as she turned visible. She was directly next to the bass drum, the note so close to her. She reached out to touch it.

"Trying to get my prey?" said a familiar voice. Meloetta got startled, and she turned and saw at the front edge of the stage who the voice came from. It was none other than Helen, in her human form, leaning slightly inward towards Meloetta. "It's you!" she gasped.

Amy came in closer to the stage until she saw Meloetta staring at Helen. "Helen!" Amy yelled, trying to draw her attention. She ignored her, and raised an open palm up. "You should know that you shouldn't mess with me, fairy." she warned her, forming a dark purple eighth note in her hand, and she threw it close to Meloetta's feet.

The note exploded, sending Meloetta flying. It also stopped the band from playing, and caused panic among the audience. Amy covered her face with her arm from the explosion. "Meloetta!" Amy coughed. Meloetta caught herself in midair, and flew straight back to Amy. "You ok?" Amy asked her. "Just nicked me a bit." Meloetta replied.

Ellen looked at them for a second before turning her attention to the note and drum-set, which stood in its' place. She then turned into a cat, and her hair stood on ends. "Come out, Negatone!" she roared, emitting a sound wave. The sound wave hit the note, and it suddenly turned dark red with glaring eyes. The drum-set it was on glowed a dark red aura. The red aura shot upwards, morphing into a bird like creature. the drum-set flew upwards, being enveloped by the bird-shaped aura's wings. the energy shot downwards and exploded, revealing a monster. The monster's main body seemed to be a larger, more distorted version of the drum-set it was on, with the cymbals that looked like the bells of an alarm clock. A white skeletal-like body surrounded it, forming it's arms and legs, with the extra drums like shoulder-pads. It held drumsticks in both hands. "NEGATONE!" it boomed as it made its' appearance.

Everybody ran away, the band members stood in fright as to what happened to their instrument. "Negatone, show off your sorrowful tune to the crowd!" Helen commanded as the Minor Trio jumped down next to her. The Negatone sent a sound wave all around it, causing people to collapse in despair, some cried, some hugged as they teared up. The band members collapsed to their knees and looked down in shame. Amy was able to withstand the sound waves this time. Helen started to cackle at the looks on the peoples faces. Amy and Meloetta growled when they heard her enjoying it. It was no more miss nice girl for her.

**Chapter 4: Drum-set Battle**

Inside the cathedral, Hummy was lying on the edge of the stage with the Tone Fairies, listening to the two practice. Suddenly, her ears perked up and she looked around. "I sense a Negatone, meow!" she cried, causing Carol and Mary to stop playing. "Are you sure?" Mary asked sternly. "Absolutely, meow!" Hummy replied. "It is close by too, meow!" "Well, what are we waiting for?" Carol asked. The two got up from the bench and nodded to one another. The two girls, the cat and the fairies all took off up the stairs and out of the cathedral. Maestro appeared from the shadows and stared as they took off.

Meanwhile, Negatone was yelling out loud at both Amy and Meloetta who stood firmly in their place. "Meloetta, do you know how to transform into that Cure Module again?" Amy asked her friend. "I think so." she replied, "We just have to harmonize." Amy nodded in approval.

"Get them, Negatone!" Helen demanded, "Take these two to Minor Land, and well show them the true meaning of what beautiful music is!" "How dare you ruin such kind-hearted music." Amy growled. "And how dare you replace it with such painful music." Meloetta added. "That's unforgivable!" they harmonized. Suddenly, the G-Clef pendent on Meloetta's necklace started to glow, causing Amy to be slightly startled at this, but she turned to her friend, and they nodded together.

Meloetta flew up into the air and transformed into the Cure Module, for which landed into Amy's hands. She drew a treble clef in the air with the Module. "_Let's Play! Precure Modulation!_" Amy chanted before pressing the button on the bottom of the device. The green gem on top dived into the Cure Module, releasing the G-Clef. Amy's shoulders, body and waist were enveloped in black and green ribbons, forming a uniform, including her ribbons and coattail. Her hair grew and changed style and color, and a black ribbon and tiara appeared on her head. Her eyes opened, revealing their color change. She then produced her arm protectors, broach and boots. Finally, she turned her head left and right to produce earrings on each earlobe, which chimed each. "_Singing to the Relic's Solo! Cure Aria!_" she chanted, striking a pose.

Aria came out of transformation and stood battle-ready at the Negatone. She charged headlong at it, and slammed a heavy punch. The punch caused the monster to skid across the stage, and topple backwards over then end, causing a dust cloud. "You know," she said, looking at her knuckle, "I never really get tired of that." "Keep your eyes open, Aria!" Meloetta warned through the Cure Module, "The Negatone is getting back up!"

And she was right. Out of the dust cloud, Negatone stood up again, roaring in anger. It then used the drumsticks and the drum it was made of to do a drum roll, producing a powerful sound wave. The attack hit Aria hard, sending her flying backwards. She fell to the ground on her back, but she lifted herself up. "That wasn't pleasant." Aria moaned as she rubbed her head. "That sound wave wasn't made for music, that's for sure." Meloetta stated.

Aria got to her feet again as Negatone started to twirl the drumsticks. "In that case..." Aria started to say, then she leapt into the air above the Negatone, who prepared for another sound wave. "_Aria..._" she said as she inhaled, "_...Vocal!_" she shouted, sending a strong sound wave at Negatone with her voice. The monster produced the sound wave as well, and the two waves started to clash with each other. They kept producing them for several seconds, but Aria's waves were getting weaker. Negatone saw this, and did a stronger drumroll, producing a larger sound wave. The attack broke the Aria Vocal, sending Aria crashing to the ground.

She steadily got to her feet again. "Are you ok?" Meloetta asked, "What happened up there?" "Lost my breath there." Aria answered, "I won't be able to block that attack with my voice, unfortunately." "Well what do we plan on doing then?" Meloetta asked just as Negatone stomped towards them, and slammed a drumstick onto the ground. Aria leapt to one side as she said, "What we can only do; smash this Negatone to pieces!" she skidded to a halt, then leapt at the monster, and the fighting ensued.

At this time, Carol and Mary were rounding the corner as they followed Hummy. They drew in closer to the battle and saw what was happening. "It's the Negatone, meow!" Hummy cried. "But wait, it looks like it's fighting someone already." Mary noticed, seeing the girl striking at the beast. They could easily tell that by the uniform, that she's... "A Precure?!" Carol exclaimed, her mouth wide open. Sure enough, just as the girl backed away from the monster, they could easily see that the uniform was that of a Precure. Her uniform was a color coordination of green and black, and her long hair was light green with black stripes, blue dots, and a black ribbon to one side. "Any idea who she is, Hummy?" Carol asked the cat. "Hummy has never seen her before, meow!" Hummy answered. They watched as the strange new Precure leapt up and struck the monster headlong into the face.

Aria bounced off of the monster's head, and saw an incoming drumstick about to slash her. She blocked the attack with her crossed arms, and took minor damage. She got to the ground and did backflips to recoil the shock before stopping herself. Just as she was getting ready to attack again, Meloetta said, "Aria, look behind you." Aria looked to see none other than those two girls and the cat she met at the cathedral. "Crap, it's them again." Aria muttered, "What are they doing here?" "Aria, look out!" Meloetta shouted. Aria had enough time to see the point of the drumstick come headlong at her before she was jabbed in the gut by it, sending her hurdling past the two girls, and slamming into the tree. "Oh no!" Carol and Mary said harmoniously, rushing over to help her. But just as they got close to her, Negatone flew out of nowhere, and landed straight down between the girls and Aria.

Negatone dropped one of its' sticks so he could reach down and grab Aria into its' hand. Aria was scrunched by the grip of its' hand as she was lifted up. She was then carried over to Helen and the Minor Trio who were watching from the sidelines. "It seems like you weren't that tough after all." the cat said, smirking at the struggling Precure in Negatones hands. "Siren!" Hummy cried, her voice unable to be heard by Aria. The cat, however, heard a familiar voice, and she turned to see Hummy with the two girls rushing next to her. _Not those three again._ Helen said to herself. She then looked up at Aria again. "You put up a good fight," she acknowledged, "but all good things must come to an end. I shall take you to Minor Land, where your mind will be warped by the music we have there."

"Just...just one question before you take me there." Aria struggled to say, "What do you plan on doing with those notes." Helen's tail flicked a bit. "You really don't know?" she said, raising an eyebrow at her, "I plan on completing the Melody of Sorrow with them." "The...Melody of Sorrow?" Aria echoed.

**Chapter 5: Concerto Conclusion**

Carol and Mary got in closer so they could hear their voices better. "As soon as I gather all the notes to our master, Mephisto" Helen explained, "he will form the Melody of Sorrow for me. Afterwards, I shall sing the song to all of the Human World, so that everyone can fall into misery by its' tune for all of eternity!" She cackled madly at the idea of people being sad for all time. Aria looked shocked at this. She then looked back at the time Maestro explained about a calamity. _Is this what that old man meant by 'the worst concert ever'?_ Aria thought to herself, _Did he expect something like this to happen?_

From behind, Carol and Mary were staring at the Precure as she was squinting in pain. "We have to help her." Carol declared, her hand diving into her pocket to pull something out. "I agree." Mary said as she dove her hand into her pocket. They were about to pull something out when they heard the Precure shout, "I refuse to let that happen!" They stopped what they were doing and looked slightly surprised at her. Even Helen stopped laughing as she heard her.

"You think that people's misery is something to laugh at?" Aria questioned her, glaring down at the quartet of enemies before her. "That is absolutely low, even for you. Music isn't something that should cause pain to others, it should be something that brings people happiness. That is the most beautiful thing music can bring in the world, and you are trying to destroy that. I won't let you win!" "Save your sop story for later." Helen told her, waving a hand at Negatone, who tightened his grip on Aria in response, causing her to gasp in pain.

"Aria!" Meloetta shouted through the Cure Module, "I think we should try getting out of this thing's grip." "Wait, is her Cure Module talking to her?" Mary asked, startled by the voice. "I would love to," Aria said weakly, "but I really can't move at the moment." "Actually, there is a move we haven't tried yet." Meloetta said, "It's called 'Aria Concerto'. It is basically my Psychic move." Aria realized what this meant. "I'll give it a try." She said.

She looked up as she shouted, "_Aria Concerto!_" Suddenly, Aria's body started to glow a bright green aura, and a burst of that energy came out of her. The energy caused Negatones's body to glow as well. Aria struggled a bit to get her hands free, and she flung them outward, causing the monster to release her immediately. She got to the ground and, with the thrust of her hands, sent the monster flying, almost as if she was Silver using telekinesis. It crashed to the ground on the opposite end of the open area.

Helen and the Minor Trio stared gaping at what just happened. "How did she do that?" Carol asked, just as surprised as the rest. "I didn't know the Precure can do moves like that!" gasped as she saw the new Precure dust her clothes off.

Aria looked up and noticed Negatone getting to its' feet again, pulling out a pair of drumsticks. "Oh, no you don't!" she shouted, using her Concerto to send the sticks flying out of the monsters hands. She then started to pant slightly. "What's going on?" she said, "Why am I feeling a bit weak right now?" "Maybe the Aria Concerto uses too much of your energy." Meloetta answered. Aria watched as Negatone looked confused, wondering which of his sticks he should go to first. "Guess we should finish the job." she stated.

She spread her hands out at ten o' clock and four o' clock of her body, and snapped her fingers, producing a green and white note. She clapped them together and they produced her rod-like weapon. "_Let's Sing! My Joyous Aria!_" Aria chanted, grabbing the weapon and twirled it a bit, "_Joyful Belltier!_" She then pointed her rod in front of her as she said, "_Over here, Spirit of Voice!_" A burst of energy came from her Cure Module as Meloetta's spirit came out and shaped itself into a white gem as it placed itself into the socket of the weapon. "_Fly Forth, Tone Ring!_" she cried, waving the Belltier around, forming an energy ring. "_Precure Music Rondo!_" She cried, swinging her rod, and sending the ring flying at Negatone. The ring hit the monster, which was inside the ring. "_3/4 beat! 1, 2, 3..._" She said, then she turned around a leapt into the air before saying, "_...Finale!_" causing the ring to shrink and explode around Negatone.

The monster dozed off and fell asleep, reverting back to a normal drum-set. Meloetta's spirit suddenly came out and touched the corrupted note, reverting it back to normal. The note came to Aria's side, who smiled and giggled when she saw it normal again.

Helen hissed in frustration. "Damn it!" she cried, "You just got lucky this time around. Next time we meet, you won't be so fortunate!" The cat and her subordinates jumped into the air and disappeared.

Aria held out the note in her hand, staring at it as it stared back. Suddenly, she heard Mary ask, "Are you ok?" She then remembered those two were here watching her all this time. She turned to see both Carol and Mary walking up to her, the cat trotting close to them. "Oh-oh yes, I'm fine." she stammered, trying her best to act like she didn't know them. "That was amazing, what you did out there!" Carol stated in admiration. "You are a really strong Precure, meow!" chimed the cat.

Aria backed away when she heard the cat speak. "Your cat, it talked like the other one!" she said. The cat stood on its' hind legs and raised a paw up. "I'm Hummy, meow!" it introduced itself, "I'm no one to be suspicious of, meow!" This only made Aria feel a little more suspicious about the cat. "Uh, I really should get going." she said, turning away from them. "Wait!" Carol cried, "Can you at least tell us who you are?" Aria turned to look at them, then she answered, "You can call me Cure Aria." "No, I mean your real name." Carol corrected herself. Aria frowned at them, even more suspicious at the trio. "I'm sorry," she said bluntly, "but I can't tell you that. You know a girl has to keep her own secrets." She then leapt into the air just as Carol shouted, "You don't understand, we are actually..." but she disappeared from their sight before she ended, "...Precures, too." The two girls and cat looked onward at the direction where Aria took off, wondering who she really was.

The sun was setting before Amy and Meloetta came back to the cathedral. They decided to walk around for a bit, making sure that they didn't bump into Carol, Mary or that cat, Hummy. Amy looked at the top of the cathedral, thinking. "This town just keeps getting stranger and stranger." Amy stated, "First it was Helen, then it was that old man inside this building, and finally those two girls with that cat." "It could talk like Helen." Meloetta stated, "Not only that, but it too had that weird heart mark on her forehead." Amy remembered that heart mark on both Hummy and Helen's foreheads. "Could it mean that those two are the same kind?" Amy assumed. "That does seem to be the case." Meloetta answered. Amy looked down, worried about something. "Could this mean that those two girls could be in league with Helen as well?" she asked, thinking of them with menacing faces. "Who knows?" Meloetta answered. The two stared into space, thinking about what just happened. What were they gonna do?

**Sorry it took so long. I had family issues, and I was moving into my apartment for another year of college. Anyways, I'll start working on the next episode, so it will take some time.**


	3. Ep 3: Meow-rika! Cure Aria Discovered!

**Character List**

**For those of you who grew up with the Japanese sub version of each of these series, let me list down both the characters names in the Japanese anime in English form.**

**Suite Precure**

**Hojo Hibiki: Carol Northline**

**Minamino Kanade: Mary Southfield**

**Kurokawa Ellen: Helen Necro**

**Shirabe Ako: Julie Musina**

**Shirabe Otokichi: Maestro Musina**

**Kanon Town: Musony Town (****_combines Music with Symphony)_**

**Extra Characters include:**

**_Amy Rose (Sonic X) in human form._**

**_Asuka Momoko: Maddy Truscott (Ojamajo Doremi)_**

**_Meloetta (Pokemon)_**

**_Other characters are of the authors design or well known._**

**Note: Meloetta's 'Song of Love' could also be known as the 'Song of Healing' in other terms. As for the 'Song of the Sea', or the song used in the temple, I will call that the 'Song of the Heart'.**

**Prologue**

Carol, Mary and Hummy were sitting around the grand piano inside the cathedral. "Cure Aria..." Mary muttered, thinking back to the last battle, where she made her appearance. "She was pretty strong." Carol stated, thinking of all the attacks Aria used in her battle. "She definitely has to join us, meow!" Hummy pipped up, playing with the Tone Fairies. "Yeah, but there were a few things that were odd about her." Mary said, "Like the fact that her Cure Module was speaking to her." They looked back when the Cure Module told her about using 'Aria Concerto'. "Are you guys able to speak with us through the Modules?" Mary asked the Tone Fairies. "We can't do things like that, dodo." replied the red Fairy. "It is unusual for us to see that as well, rere." said the white Fairy. "I see," muttered Mary. "Then there her parting words." Carol remembered.

_"You know a girl has to keep her own secrets."_

"I wonder why she didn't tell us? And why does she sound so familiar?" Carol asked. "Maybe you guys know her from somewhere, meow!" Hummy suggested. The two girls thought in concern. Just who was this girl?

Meanwhile Amy Rose just woke up from her bed, rubbed her eyes, and looked out at the window. _Why do I feel something special will happen today?_ she thought to herself.

**Chapter 1: A Feeling of Interrogation**

Amy came out of her room, fully dressed. She decided to leave Meloetta alone with the two notes. It had been two days since Amy met Carol and Mary, and she was doing her best in avoiding them. After her last encounter with them, in which she was Cure Aria, she felt worried that maybe they knew who she was. _Meloetta and I promised we wouldn't get anyone involved in this._ Amy thought to herself, _But I have no idea how to act naturally around those two while knowing that I met them in as a Pretty Cure. Do they suspect who I really am?_

She rounded the corner to the main room, and she heard the two girls' voices coming from the main room. She hid behind the wall that separated her from the others. They were chatting about who could be Cure Aria, and how to find her. The cat was eagerly talking with them. She slightly looked around the wall in order to see them without being seen. They were located at the piano, facing towards her. _It looks like they don't suspect me._ Amy thought, _Though that cat is still with them._

She remembered the night after they met when she was talking to Meloetta about her concerns. "Well, I don't really believe that cat is evil." Meloetta assumed, "She wouldn't hang around with those two while they were playing music." _That is true. _Amy thought, _The first encounter they had with Helen, she couldn't take listening to Meloetta's voice, yet somehow this cat, Hummy, seems to enjoy it. Even so, I can't let my guard down._

She turned away from watching them and raised a hand to support her chin. _Maybe I shouldn't just keep avoiding them all the time. _She thought, _But I'm so nervous, I don't know how to make a good intro._

Suddenly, Amy's stomach let out a huge growl, getting everybody's attention in the vicinity. "What was that?" asked Mary. "It came from over there." Carol answered, looking at the area Amy was hiding at. _I knew I should've ate something before coming here._ Amy thought to herself.

"Is someone there?" Carol asked towards her. The Tone Fairies scattered and hid as Hummy started to act like a normal cat. Amy took a deep breath, then she walked out from hiding, giggling nervously. "Morning there." Amy said, who blushed in embarrassment. "Oh, it you Amy." Carol stated, surprised to see her, "You still here?" "Yeah, kind of." Amy answered, "That old man, Maestro was really nice to me."

Her stomach let out a growl again. "You sound like you could use something to eat." Mary said, pulling a pink to-go box with the words 'The Lucky Spoon' on the side of it, "Do you want to try some of my cupcakes?" "Alright! Let's eat!" Carol said enthusiastically, attempting to grab the box, but Mary raised it away from her. "Amy goes first, Carol!" she scolded her friend, "You can get yours after her." Amy couldn't help but smile. They did seem like really nice girls.

Meanwhile, Meloetta just woke up. She rubbed her eyes and looked around, realizing that Amy wasn't there. _She must have let me sleep in._ She assumed, raising into the air as she stretched her arms. She then glided over to the nightstand drawer and opened it up. Inside were the two notes they found so far. They came out from the drawer, happy to be free, and encircled Meloetta. She looked at them, grinning, but still wondering. "I wonder just what's so important about you thing?" she asked her new companions. She then thought about what Helen said.

_"I plan on completing the Melody of Sorrow with them...I shall sing the song to all of the Human World, so that everyone can fall into misery by its' tune for all of eternity!"_

Meloetta thought about those words as she held each note in each hand. "Is that all you are capable of?" she asked them. They only blinked, confused as to what her words meant. Meloetta sighed, wondering if what she was doing was the right thing. But then again, she understood that having them in the enemies hands was not a good idea, either. She decided just to keep them so that Helen didn't have them either.

Meanwhile, trio of girls were sitting on the front benches that faced the stage. Amy was eyeing at a decorated cupcake that Mary gave her. She sniffed it, then bit into it. "Wow, it's delicious!" she exclaimed, feeling the texture of the pastry inside her mouth. "I know, right?" Carol agreed, scarfing down her cupcake, "Mary's family owns a pastry shop, and they make some of the greatest treats around." "That does sound like a nice job." Amy acknowledged Mary, who smiled in response. "You made these cupcakes, too?" "I sure did." she replied, "I love it when people smile as they eat our sweets. My dream is to become a patissier and to take over my family's restaurant." As Amy took in another bite, she couldn't help but think of Maddy, who wanted to be a great patissier herself.

"Speaking of which," said Mary, interupting Amy's thoughts, "what about your parents? Do they know you were here?" Amy was startled by this, swallowing too much of the cupcake and nearly choking to death on it. Carol thumped her on the back until she was able to breath again. "Hey, take it easy there." Carol said, misinterpreting Amy's reaction, "I know Mary's cupcakes are good, but don't bite into more than you can chew." While gasping for air, Amy thought of a good way to answer Mary's question. She knew that this question would arrive soon, but not like this. Finally, she had an answer.

"Actually, my parents don't know that I'm here." she said to them, "I kind of ran away from home." "You ran away?" repeated Carol and Mary in unison, shocked by her answer. "My family is in a neighboring town," Amy explained as she stood up and walked around a bit, "I decided to come here after I had an argument with them." "An argument?" echoed Mary. "Well, it's more of a continuous thing I had with him." Amy corrected, her mind drifting towards Sonic a bit, "He and I never really have some alone time, and every time I try to set up something with him, he always ends up going with his friends instead of spending time with me." She stomped on the stage in frustration, causing it to shake a bit. "It's not fair!" she growled, "I mean, I know that his friends are my friends, too, but that doesn't mean he should just abandon me at the last minute. And this time, I even set up reservations to a dinner, and tickets to a movie, but he ends up ditching me on that day! He drives me so mad at times, I don't know what to think?!"

She was heaving in anger, her eyes seem to light up in flames. Carol and Mary were sort of startled by her reaction, and completely confused by her words. "Uh, you're talking about your dad, right?" Carol asked haphazardly. At these words, Amy attitude went awkward. She had totally forgotten that she was talking about her 'family'. "Oh, my dad, yeah, right." she said, trying to keep her subject flowing, "He, well, never spends time with me because, uh..." she thought for a second before answering, "...because of his work. Yeah, that's it! He always is busy with work, so he never spends time with me."

She was fortunate that the two were buying her story. If it was someone else, she would be in trouble. "I see," Carol said, seeing her nervousness, "but what about your mom?" "My mom?" Amy asked, realizing she forgot all about her. She tried to think of a good story about her. "My mom actually is divorced with him." she answered, keeping a cool head, "I don't see her often, so I pretty much live a lot on my own." "That does sound sad." consoled Carol, "But that doesn't explain why you came here instead of your mom's home."

Amy was feeling like she was getting cornered with these questions. The pressure they were dealing onto her was driving her nuts. Finally, she yelled, "Listen, I don't need to tell you everything about my life, so just back off!" Her words and anger caused the two to recoil in shock. Even Hummy dove behind one of the benches in fright.

Amy looked angrily at them for a few seconds, then she realized what she was doing, and tried to calm herself. "Sorry," she said apologetically, "I didn't mean to get angry at you." "Hey, it's ok." Carol responded, raising her hands up in a 'back away' position, "We didn't mean to pry like that into your business." "We were just curious." Mary added, "We didn't mean to anger you like that." "No, I shouldn't have snapped." Amy said, sitting down on the piano bench, "I have a bad habit of getting angry at people who ask too many questions." "Hey, it happens to the best of us." Carol said with a grin. Amy smiled at them.

So the topic went on about Carol's parents next. The three chatted with one another about Carol's dad, who was a musical composer, and her mom, who was a world renown musician. Meanwhile, Hummy was about take a catnap when suddenly, it's ears perked up. "Meow, meow!" she whispered, "I hear a bunch of notes nearby. I even feel a couple of them really close.

At the same time, Meloetta checking herself in the mirror when she suddenly detected something. "What was that?" she asked, staring at the window. She opened it and looked both ways. "The sound is familiar." she said to herself, "Is that the sound of notes?" She turned to the two note that were watching her. "I can't leave these two alone again." She said. She grabbed each of them in each of her hands. "Hide underneath my hair." She asked them, raising her green hair so the underside could be seen. The two notes flew underneath her hair, and she turned invisible, cloaking them with her as she flew out of the room.

In the main room, Amy, Carol and Mary were laughing about something when Hummy jumped onto the back seat of the bench next to them, and started to meow. "What is it, Hummy?" Carol asked, leaning down to the cat. The cat then whispered something in her ear. "Eeh?" Carol asked, shocked by the news. "What is it?" Amy asked, starting to get suspicious again about the cat. "Oh, nothing." Carol responded nervously, picking up Hummy in her arms, "Just thought I heard my cat say something."

Just then, the invisible Meloetta came whizzing down next to Amy. "Amy," she whispered in her ear. Amy yelped and jumped in surprise from Meloetta's sudden voice. "What?" Mary asked. "Oh, just a fly went by my ear there." Amy stammered, trying to remain calm. She then heard Meloetta whispered something in her ear. She nodded in acknowledgement. Carol repeated what Hummy said to Mary in her ear. The three girls got up. "I'm sorry I have to cut this short," Carol said to Amy, "but I forgot I had to go pick up something." "Yeah, same here." Amy told her, "I'll see you guys soon."

Each group turned and went an opposite direction. Carol, Mary and Hummy went through the front doors, while Amy and Meloetta went through the back window. "Seems like that cat knows about the new notes flying about." Amy stated, "we have to be sure to get them before they do." "I agree." Meloetta seconded, checking to see that the two notes they had were safe, "We need to gather as many notes as possible." Meanwhile, Hummy was leading the girls along a path. "Meow, we have to find those notes as fast as we can, meow!" Hummy said to them. "I wish I could've talked to Amy a bit more." Carol said, "She really is an interesting girl." "Still, I think she wasn't telling us the full truth when she said she ran away from home." Mary assumed, "She's definitely a person to keep an eye on."

Both teams were rushing as fast as they could, going different routes to the same place. "I wonder what her/their story is?" all girls asked.

**Chapter 2: In Pursuit of Amy**

Helen was inside the park, sniffing the ground as she was being followed by the Minor Trio. "I definitely smell a bunch of notes nearby." she confirmed. She turned to her subordinates. "You three, go find them for me!" she declared. "And why should we do all your dirty work?" Bassdrum asked. "Why should we?!" both Baritone and Falsetto sang. "Because I am the leader of our group." Helen said sternly to them, "Now go and find me those notes, now!" "Hmph!" snorted Bassdrum, turning away from her, then he muttered, "one of these day, you will lose your authority, and I'll be the next leader." "He'll be our leader!" sand the other two Minors. "Shut it, you two!" Bassdrum snapped at them. "If you have enough time talking behind my back," hissed Helen, "then go out there, and FIND THOSE NOTES!" The trio scattered, leaving Helen all alone. "Finally, now I can go find some notes myself, and lure Cure Aria to me. Then I can beat her once and for all, and please Mephisto for my hard work." She then cackled as she pranced off.

Amy and Meloetta were the first to arrive to their destination, which was the park again. "Why would more be here?" panted Amy as Meloetta searched all around her. "I'm quite curious about that question myself." Meloetta answered, "However, I do detect a few notes nearby." "Great!" Amy shouted. "Trouble is," Meloetta continued, "the notes seem to be scattered every which-way. It'll take too long to go to each place." "Well, what do we plan on doing?" Amy asked. Meloetta was lost in thought.

Meanwhile, Hummy, Carol, Mary and the Tone Fairies were on a different part of the park, seaching all around. "I detect some notes nearby, meow!" Hummy stated. "They're pretty scattered, though, meow." "Great, so what, we split up and grab them all?" Carol asked Hummy. Hummy thought for a second. "It will be easier if we all stick together and find them one at a time." Mary suggested. "But that will take too long." Carol retorted, "If we split up, we'll cover more ground, and get the notes faster." "Oh yeah, then how are you gonna get the notes when you can't see them, Carol?" Mary asked sternly. Carol was about to retaliate, but she then thought about it, and realized the problem. "Jeez, I hate it when you're right." Carol moaned, placing her face into her hand. Hummy sighed, knowing Carol's slow wit.

Suddenly, a voice was starting to sing. "_Me-lelele Melele-le, Me-lelelelelelele. Me-lelele Melele-le, Me-lelelelelelelele..._" The voice seem to emanate from all around them. It wasn't a strong song, but to the trio, it seemed to be one of the most mesmerizing and beautiful songs they have ever heard. What they were hearing was Meloetta singing 'Song of the Heart'. "Who's singing that?" Mary asked, closing her eyes as she listened to the music. "It seems to calm me down so much." Carol stated, mimicking Mary's facial expression. "The voice is absolutely soothing, meow." Hummy chimed, swaying her head to the beat. They listened to the music as it went into the second half, the Hummy realized something. "Hey, I detect that the notes are being drawn to that voice, meow!" she said. "Well, let's go find where that voice is coming from." Carol declared, snapping out of the trance as she grabbed Mary by the arm and dragged her along.

Meanwhile, Meloetta had her eyes shut as she was singing her song, floating high above the ground. Amy had her eyes closed as she heard her friend's beautiful voice. In two separate spots, the Minor Trio and Helen were clasping their ears in pain. "Ow! Where is that infernal music coming from?!" cried Helen. Meloetta finished her song as she floated down to Amy.

"So, did it work?" Amy asked her friend. Meloetta opened her eyes, and gasped in astonishment. Five new notes were floating near to her, all different colors and different kinds of notes. "It worked!" she cheered, "We found a bunch of new notes!" "Way to go, Meloetta!" Amy whooped. Notes all encircled Meloetta, attracted by her music. "I guess these notes are attracted to beautiful music." Meloetta confirmed, holding her hand out so a pink eighth note would land on it, "I wonder why we didn't figure this out before?" Amy shrugged, but didn't really mind. All that mattered to her was that it worked.

Just then, they heard voices coming near them, familiar ones too. "I think it came from over here." Carol's voice said. "Oh no, it's them!" Amy gasped. Meloetta was speechless as well. "Don't tell me I brought in more than just the notes?" she moaned. "Don't worry about that," Amy consoled, "we need to get out of here." Meloetta scurried all the notes into her hands, and she landed into Amy's hands, and they took off.

Carol and Mary rounded the corner, with Hummy at their heels. They looked each way until Mary cried, "Carol, look!" Carol turned and saw Amy rushing away from the scene. "Wait, what is she doing here?" she asked. "Maybe she was here for the music, meow." Hummy suggested. "Or singing some." Mary added, cluing her theory to the others. "You think maybe she was singing that?" Carol asked her friend, but she didn't wait for an answer as she took off after Amy. "Carol, hold on!" Mary cried, running after her friends as Hummy chased after her.

Amy dashed onward, Meloetta still in her hands. "Wait, Amy!" cried Carol. Amy turned and saw, to her horror, that she was being chased! "Dang it, she's following me!" she cried, hastening her pace. She turned the corner, and dashed onward, Carol running after her. Amy could tell easily that Carol was one athletic girl, but did she spend her years chasing after a hedgehog that ran faster than the speed of sound? Amy raced onward.

After a couple minutes of running, Amy turned a corner on a four-way crossroad, and hid behind a tree soon after. She tried to quite her heavy breathing as she heard Carol coming around the corner, and dash straight past the spot Amy hid, leaving a dust cloud in her wake. Amy saw that she stopped and looked around, wondering where she disappeared to. "There's no end to her." Amy moaned. She then released Meloetta from her arms. "Listen," she told her, "I want you to stay hidden. I'll distract her, and lead her away from here. You go back and make sure the notes are safe." "But what if you're caught?" asked a sympathetic Meloetta. "Don't worry," Amy said, winking at her friend, "I've been chasing Sonic all my life. This is nothing." She took off from out of her hiding spot, leaving a worried Meloetta with an arm full of notes.

Just as Amy dashed off to a different path, Mary and Hummy came out from the original path. "Carol!" Mary cried, drawing her friends attention, "She's going this way!" Without a word of acknowledgement, Carol turned around and went on Amy's path, blowing by Mary. "Can you please hold on a minute?!" she cried, but it was too late. Mary sighed in desperation, but she came up with an idea, and went the fourth direction.

Meanwhile, Amy was running as fast as she could, now that her hands were free of Meloetta. However, Carol was still keeping up with Amy, which surprised her. _How fast is this girl?!_ they both exclaimed in their minds. Amy then looked forward and turned a corner, only to be cornered by Mary and Hummy! "Hold it!" Mary cried. Amy skidded to a halt, but then realized that Carol was right behind her. She moved to one side so that Carol, who didn't put the brakes on it time, flew past Amy and slammed into Mary. The two collaped, and Hummy jumped out of the way.

"Why are you guys following me?!" panted Amy, seeing the two rub their heads from the collision. "We weren't following you before." Mary innocently said. "We were just curious because you were around the same area as the singing." Carol explained. "And you believe I was singing that tune, right?" Amy guessed hotly. "We were just curious, that's all." Mary said to her.

The two girls got to their feet again. "So what are you doing in the park, anyways?" Carol asked, "It seems way to convenient that we left the cathedral in different paths, only to meet up like this so soon." Amy was a bit nervous at this, but she didn't show it. "Sorry," she said apologetically, "I was gonna ask the same question to you two." The two looked at one another. They were also nervous to answer truthfully. "Well, if you aren't gonna tell, then I'm not." Amy stated, turning around and walking away. "I guess that's always the case. After all, a girl has to keep her own secrets." She turned onto the path and disappeared. However, the shocked expressions on both Carol and Mary's faces didn't. "Did you hear what she just said?" Carol asked her companion. "Those were the same words that Cure Aria said a while back." Mary reminded. The two looked at each other once more. "It couldn't be..." They said harmoniously.

Amy started to stroll casually when she heard something behind. She turned and screamed in panic. Both Carol and Mary were skidding around the corner. "WAIT!" they cried in unison, but Amy wasn't gonna imply. She started to run once more, but this time she had two girls to deal with now. "Stop following me!" she cried to them as she ran. Onward and onward, this chase continued. Many bystanders watched as the three girls charged through the park.

After a while, Amy was losing her breath. She didn't know how long she could go on like this. She turned and saw Mary starting to slow down, but Carol still full of energy. "It's no use!" she cried, turning her head in front of her, "I can't keep up this pace!" Suddenly, she noticed a trash can floating in front of her, and it was glowing a green aura. _Meloetta's Psychic!_ She confirmed. Sure enough she saw Meloetta with the notes, using her Psychic attack to control the trash can. Just as Amy dashed by, Meloetta dropped the can, spewing the litter all around the ground. Carol was about to pass this, but she slipped on a banana peel that fell out, and fell backwards. Mary stopped to check on her friend. Amy saw this as a chance, and pressed onward, with Meloetta flying through the forest next to her.

"Ouch, dang it!" Carol cried, rubbing her head and removing a piece of trash from her hair, "I almost had her." "Yeah, I know." Mary agreed, hoisting her friend to her feet, "but how did the garbage fall out like this? Was someone helping her?" "Looked that way, meow!" panted Hummy, who came out of the bushes right next to her. "I saw a fairy-like thing that was in the trees. It looked like a small version of Cure Aria, and it used a move like that 'Aria Concerto', meow!" "Are you sure?!" Mary asked, with Carol who was just as interested. "Positive, meow!" chimed the cat. The two girls thought in concern. "Then it could be possible that Amy and Cure Aria might be one in the same." Mary stated. "I hope she is," Carol said as she started to pick up trash, "Cause she could be with us, too."

**Chapter 3: Surprise! Cure Melody and Rhythm!**

Amy fell backwards on a bench breathing heavily, having left a wide birth between her and the two girls. "Finally, there gone!" gasped Amy, leaning he head back onto the head rest. "I gotta say, those two are persistent when they want to be, especially Carol." Meloetta commented.

Amy turned her head to Meloetta, who sat on top of the head rest right next to her. "Thanks for the save back there." she told her. "Anytime." giggled Meloetta, "So do you think they'll stop chasing you?" "I don't think so." Amy responded, "I bet they are starting to put the pieces together about me. Well, all except for the fact that I'm from a completely different world, that is." "Then maybe it would be best to tell them the truth." Meloetta suggested. Amy sat up right and looked down at her swaying feet. "Maybe," she said, "but the trouble is that they might not believe me, even if I showed you or my Precure form to them. I bet they'll just laugh at me." "Oh, come on, Amy." Meloetta said in a consoling manner, "They don't seem to be that bad. Besides, they're your friends. I'm sure they'll understand." Amy looked up at the word 'friends'. She never really thought of it that way, but now that she looked back, they did seem to act that way. "Yeah, maybe." she guessed.

At the same time, Carol, Mary and Hummy were walking around, looking for Amy. "You really think she'll trust us, after what we put her through?" Mary asked, worried that they might have gone too far with her. "Hey, don't worry about it." Carol answered, looking at a group of people passing them, "She may be acting weird, and it is possible she could be Cure Aria, but the way she was chatting with us in the cathedral was honest. Besides, she also ate one of your cupcakes." "That is true," Mary responded, "She does seem like a really nice person to be around." "And if she is Cure Aria, that would mean that she is on our side, meow!" Hummy pipped up. The two looked at each other and smiled in agreement.

Meanwhile, Amy caught her breath and stood up. "Ok, I'm better now." she stated, twirling around to Meloetta, "Do you have all the notes with you?" "I sure do." her friend answered, revealing the notes and counting them off, "One, two, three, four, five, six..." She then noticed nothing more. She repeated counting them, and got the same answer. "Oh, no!" Meloetta squeaked, "One of them is missing!" "What?!" Amy cried out loud. "I must have lost it through following you." Meloetta guessed, searching all around her. "In that case, we really need to find it!" Amy declared, "Can you detect where it is?" Meloetta closed her eyes and listened. After a while, she heard it. "This way!" she shouted, flying into the forest on one side of the path, with Amy hot in pursuit.

It took a little while, but the duo found themselves hiding in the bushes, staring at a straight and wide path. "So where is it?" Amy asked her companion as she brushed the leaves out of her hair. "Over there." Meloetta answered, pointing at a man who was playing his trombone to a crowd. On the horn of the trombone was a white sharp note. "Ok, let's go get it." Amy declared, about to step out. "Wait hold on!" Meloetta interrupted, "look who's part of the crowd." Amy stared at the crowd and saw, to her astonishment, a dark purple cat staring at the trombone. "It's Helen!" Amy growled.

Helen was smirking as she heard the trombone player end his song and bow to the crowd, "Don't worry my precious note," she purred, "you'll be singing a different tune when I'm done with you." Her hair stood on ends. "Come out, Negatone!" she roared, emitting a sound wave. The sound wave hit the note, and it suddenly turned dark red with glaring eyes. The trombone it was on glowed a dark red aura, startling the musician and the crowd. The red aura shot upwards, morphing into a bird like creature. the drum-set flew upwards, being enveloped by the bird-shaped aura's wings. the energy shot downwards and exploded, revealing a monster. The monster's main body seemed to be a larger, more distorted version of the trombone. A skeletal body surrounded it, forming it's arms and legs. "NEGATONE!" it boomed as it made its' appearance.

All of the crowd and the musician scattered as the monster went on a rampage. "That's right, go crazy, my Negatone." Helen said to her creation, "Make sure you draw out Cure Aria for me, so that I can destroy her!" "She's looking for us!" gasped Meloetta. "And she's ruining someone's good time to do so." Amy said angrily.

She was about to come out of the bushes again when she saw two familiar figures coming towards the Negatone's position and hid. It was Carol and Mary, and Hummy was right behind them. They stopped when they saw the familiar cat. "Siren!" Carol called out to the cat. "Siren?" Amy repeated, "Don't they mean Helen?" "Maybe that cat has a different name." Meloetta suggested.

The cat turned and, seeing who it was, scoffed at them. "So, it seems like I got the wrong prey." she said, "I was expecting that solo Precure to appear for me, but I guess you'll have to do." Negatone turned around to face the two girls. "You're causing all of this havoc, just to draw out one girl for your amusement?" Carol asked angrily. "That's unforgivable!" the two girls shouted in harmony, as they pulled out...Cure Modules?! "What the!" Amy gasped. "Those are..." Meloetta realized.

Two Tone Fairies flew up and said their note and shined. They curled themselves and landed into the top slot of the Cure Modules. "_Let's Play! Precure Modulation!_" They chanted in unison, tapping the button on the bottom of the Cure Modules, inserting the Fairy Tones and crystals into the Modules, releasing the golden G-Clefs. Each of them were surrounded by different-colored ribbons; Carol in pink and Mary in white. Each produced their uniforms and ribbons. They changed their hairstyle and color, and added ornaments. They opened their eyes, revealing their eye color changed. They then produced arm protectors, chokers and shoes. Their earring were produced in unison one after another, and took a pose.

_"Strumming to the Wild Rhythm! Cure Melody!"_

_"Strumming to the Tranquil Melody! Cure Rhythm!"_

They clapped their hands together. "_Resonate! Our Musical Symphony!_" they chanted, doing a bit of a dance before striking a pose as they said "_Suite Precure!_"

"EEEEEH?!" Amy shouted, staring at the two girls from a distance. The two had transformed into Precures. Their uniforms were about the same as Amy's, with some differences. Carol, now Melody, was a color coordination of hot pink with white outlines. Her hair was longer, bright pink, and was styled as two long twintails, held by braids and a ribbon. Her eyes were a brighter blue. Meanwhile, Mary, now Rhythm, was white with light pink outlines. Her hair was platinum blonde, and it was held in a long, curly ponytail, complete with braids and a white ribbon. Her eyes became a bright green.

"No way!" Meloetta gasped. "Those two were Pretty Cures all this time?!" Amy said in amazement. The two girls got into fighting positions, ready to combat the Negatone before them.

Negatone lunged at them, smacking his fist into the spot they once stood, but the two girls simultaneously jumped back from the attack. They skidded to a halt and jumped forward, slamming a kick onto the monster at the same time. Negatone held it's ground as it too skidded to a halt. It then shot a dark red energy blast from it's horn at the girls, but they jumped to either side to avoid it. They then charged at the monster and delivered a barrage of attacks onto the monsters. Negatone recoiled from the attack as the two got together again. "Were doing pretty well here." Rhythm said to Melody. "Let's knock it down once and for all!" Melody declared as the monster got up again. They charged at it once more.

Amy and Meloetta watched in amazement how the two girls were fighting Negatone. "Man, they are good." Amy stated, watching them deliver another blow to it. "They are working together in such harmony." Meloetta stated, "Despite their quarrels they have, they seem to understand one another and easily overwhelm the opponent. This is where I can see their friendship bloom."

Just then, Amy started to feel guilty. "I can't believe how much of a jerk I was to them." She moaned, turning away from the fight and drooping her head, "I was so sure that they could possibly be our enemy, that I didn't take their kindness into consideration." "It's not your fault." Meloetta consoled her friend, "You were cautious, that's all. Believe me, I was just as much so." This didn't improve Amy, who heard an explosion and turned around.

A smoke cloud came billowing up as Melody and Rhythm came flying out of it, and landing aways from the attack. "I take that back." Rhythm stated, "This isn't going as strongly as I hoped." "Keep your head in the game, Rhythm." Melody warned her, "We can't be distracted by such issues." Suddenly, the sliding piece of the trombone Negatone came flying out of the smoke, and hit Rhythm square in the chest, and sending her flying. "Rhythm!" Melody cried, distracted by her. Just as the sliding piece sunk back into the smoke, another energy blast was shot from Negatone's horn, this time making contact with Melody. She yelped in pain as she was sent hurdling right next to Rhythm.

"Oh, no!" Amy cried as she saw the two attacks. Negatone blew away the smoke and stood tall and firm, glaring down at it's victims. At the same time, the Minor Trio came out of nowhere to Siren's side, who stood from a distance. "Ah, you're just in time." she gloated, staring back at them slightly, "You are about to see the demise of these two Precure at my hands." Bassdrum frowned slightly at this. She turned her attention to the battleground before her. "Negatone, teach these girls a thing or two about the Melody of Sorrow!" she declared. Negatone boomed in response, and sent a sound wave containing the sorrowful music at Melody and Rhythm. Amy wasn't hit by it, but the two Precures clapped their hands over their ears, screaming in pain from the music. "Carol! Mary!" Amy shouted as she saw her friends in pain.

Negatone stopped playing its' music. Melody and Rhythm were doubled over in pain from all of the attacks. "Guys, get up, meow!" Hummy cried as she was about to go to them, but was stopped by the Minor Trio. "Now, Negatone." Siren sneered, grinning maliciously, "It is time we end these two for good." The two Precures looked up in pain, unable to move.

**Chapter 4: Aria in the Suite**

Amy was in shock. She started to realize just how dangerous the opponent was as she saw both of her friends down on the ground as Negatone stomped towards them. _What do I do? _She thought, _I now what is the right thing to do, but even still..._. She eyeballed both of her friends, and thought all about her yelling at them, the chase, and started to wonder if they would actually forgive her for her attitude.

"Amy!" Meloetta cried, snapping Amy out of her thought process, "Why are we standing here? We should help them out!" "But..." Amy started to say, but Meloetta was looking seriously at her. They looked at each other for a while, then Amy's face went serious too, deciding on a choice.

Melody and Rhythm were struggling to get to their feet again, but were unable to move due to the pain. Negatone was charging up it's horn for another blast. "Farewell, Precure!" Siren called out, grinning maliciously.

"Stop it right now!" came Amy's voice. Suddenly, Amy appeared from the bushes and opened her arms wide as she stood in front of the two girls. "Amy," they spoke in unison. Amy looked up at the Negatone, who stopped charging it's attack. "You again!" hissed Siren, surprised at this sudden presence. "I'm not gonna let you hurt my friends!" Amy shouted to the enemies before her, "At least, not until I apologize for my actions I dealt upon them today." "Apologize?" Siren echoed, "What do you mean by that?"

Amy turned her head to look at her two injured friends. "I was rude, I didn't accept their kindness properly, but more importantly, I was suspicious." Both Melody and Rhythm looked questionably at her. "I was worried that if they found out more about me, they would be involved in messes like these, and be too scared to be friends with me." Amy continued, "And since they, too, had a talking cat, I thought they were working for the enemy, too." Hummy seemed confused by Amy's words about her. She snapped her head back to the enemies as she shouted, "But that all changes right now. Now that I know that they are Precures, and that they are fighting you, that's all the proof I need that they are kind and justified, and that they are people I considered trusting friends to me!"

"Oh, just shut up, will ya!" Siren cried out in exasperation, "Negatone!" The monster was about to fire it's attack when Meloetta appeared out of nowhere. "_Hyper Voice!_" She shouted, sending out a powerful sound wave. Negatone fell back in surprise, shooting its' misfired beam up into the air. The two Precures were also startled at the sudden appearance of this new character. "Meow, meow!" cried Hummy, "That's the fairy that I saw help Amy out, meow!" "How dare you try to hurt Amy while she is talking!" Meloetta shrieked at them. "And how dare you try to destroy my friends like this!" Amy growled. "That's unforgivable!" they shouted in unison, causing the golden G-Clef pendant around Meloetta to glow.

Meloetta flew up into the air and transformed into the Cure Module, for which landed into Amy's hands. She drew a treble clef in the air with the Module. "_Let's Play! Precure Modulation!_" Amy chanted before pressing the button on the bottom of the device. The green gem on top dived into the Cure Module, releasing the G-Clef. Amy's shoulders, body and waist were enveloped in black and green ribbons, forming her uniform, including her ribbons and coattail. Her hair grew and changed style and color, and was ornamented. Her eyes opened, revealing their color change. She then produced her arm protectors, broach and boots. Finally, she turned her head left and right to produce earrings, which chimed each. "_Singing to the Relic's Solo! Cure Aria!_" she chanted, striking a pose.

Amy stood there, now Cure Aria, in front of all the group before and behind her. "I knew it!" Melody confirmed, "I knew she was Cure Aria!" "Even so, it's still quite amazing!" Rhythm gasped, staring at the newly transformed Precure. Aria stood in fighting position, then jumped towards the Negatone, and delivered a punch in its' face. Negatone swung its' fist, but Aria merely glided to one side.

That was just it, she was gliding, or rather floating a couple of inches off the ground. Aria was somehow instinctively activating another Meloetta trait; the ability to fly, only she could glide across the ground.

Aria was redirecting the monster's attention away from the other two as she circled it around, making sure it followed her. Then she flew in and started going to close combat fighting with Negatone. The trombone beast maybe strong, but was unable to keep up with Aria's fast pace skills. She kept darting around its' attacks, delivering punches and kicks when needed. It kept swinging its' fists and shooting it's slide piece out at her, but she kept avoiding it.

Finally, after another failed strike, Negatone jumped into the air, and pointed it's horn part downward as it shot a beam from it. Aria leapt to one side and jumped upwards at Negatone. She jumped so high, she was right above Negatone as they turned to each other. "_Aria Vocal!_" she shouted, sending her own sound wave onto the monster. Negatone was sent hurdling downward from the impact, and crash landed hard into the ground.

Aria leapt down close to the crash site, brushing her hands. "Well that takes care of that?" she said, turning around to face it once more, "Now to finish it off." "I don't think so!" shouted Siren's voice. Suddenly, three dark purple energy notes came out of nowhere, landing close to Aria's feet. She was sent drifting backwards from the attack, closing her eyes to prevent dust going into them. She opened them just in time to see Negatone's sliding piece come hurdling at her, giving her little time to dodge. She stood there, frozen, unable to move.

Just then, Melody and Rhythm came to either side of her, delivering a kick each to stop the attack. The sliding piece came flying back into the monster, flipping him backwards. "Thanks, you guys!" Aria said to them. "Anytime, Aria!" Melody responded, smiling at her. The trio looked as the monster was getting back up again. "Let's finish this off, together!" Aria declared. "Right!" the two shouted.

Each of them produced their Belltiers. "_Let's Play! My Miraculous Melody! Miracle Belltier!_" Melody shouted, holding her rod out. "_Let's Reach Out! My Great Rhythm! Fantastic Belltier!_" Rhythm cried as she held her rod out. "_Let's Sing! My Joyous Aria! Joyful Belltier!_" Aria chanted as she held out her rod. The orange and yellow Tone Fairies, Miry and Fary, flew into their respective Belltiers, as did Meloetta's Spirit of Voice. "_Fly Forth, Tone Ring!_" The three Precures shouted together, forming their energy rings. "_Precure Music Rondo!_" Melody shouted, sending her orange energy ring. "_Precure Music Rondo!_" Rhythm shouted, sending her yellow energy ring. "_Precure Music Rondo!_" Aria shouted, sending her white energy ring. The three rings were sent hurdling at Negatone. It was hit by them, then encircled by them. "_3/4 beat! 1, 2, 3..._" then the trio turned around and took a pose as they shouted together, "_...Finale!_" causing the rings to shrink and explode.

The monster dozed off and fell asleep, reverting back to a normal trombone. Meloetta's spirit suddenly came out and touched the corrupted note, reverting it back to normal. The note came to Aria's side, who smiled and giggled when she saw it normal again.

"I'll take care of the note, meow!" Hummy cried, clapping it's hands together and sending a heart at the note, causing it to fly into the Dory's gem. Aria saw this and was interested by it. She then turned to the remaining enemies before her. "So, you wanna have a go?" she asked them. Siren let out a hiss. "It was bad enough to deal with both of you individually, but now you're together?!" she snarled, "I can't stand this!" "This wouldn't have happened if I was the leader." Bassdrum stated. "Shut it!" Siren snapped, causing Bassdrum to snort in protest. The cat and her subordinates jumped up and disappeared, leaving the three Precures remaining. The trio looked at each other, and giggled.

**Chapter 5: A True Goal**

After they got out of their uniforms, Amy was bowing to both Carol and Mary. "I am so sorry!" she cried out apologetically, "I didn't mean to be rude to you two before, it's just that I was so scared of you finding out more about me." "Hey, no need to apologize." Carol replied, "We understand, being a Precure isn't really something you should tell everybody."

"That's not the only thing I was hiding." Amy corrected, causing Carol to look questionably at her. "Could it be about where you are from?" Mary asked. Amy nodded. "Actually, I'm not from any neighboring town. I'm actually from a different world. That includes Meloetta." Both Carol and Mary gasped. "We are from a place called Mobius," Amy explained, "In that world, I have a completely different look. I'm not even human there. However, Meloetta and I are suppose to be tested together in order for my friend to learn more about her ancestry." Both Carol and Mary looked down at Meloetta, who was chatting with Hummy and the Tone Fairies.

"Meloetta may look like a fairy, but she is way more. She is the descendent of a group of supernatural humans called Chaeons, and she is the descendent of the Chaeon wielder of Music, Mela D." "Wait, she's a human?" Carol asked, eyeballing Meloetta's appearance. "She use to be human," Amy corrected her, "But due to an unfortunate incident to Mela D., she has been reverted to what you see now."

"I see." Mary murmured, "So how do you fit into all of this?" "Well, she and I are really good friends." Amy implied, "Besides, I wanted to find a way to stop thinking about my boyfriend ditching me on our date at the last second, and I was desperate." Carol and Mary sweat-dropped. "But I really don't mind," Amy told them, "In fact, this adventure has brought forth so many new opportunities for us, even though I had to hide my identity from the world." She looked mournful at her two new friends. "That's why I got angry at you two before. If you knew about me, or where I really came from, you would be afraid of me and Meloetta. So again, I'm really sorry."

Both Carol and Mary looked at her, then looked at each other, then smiled. "Hey, we don't mind that you are from a different world." Carol stated. Amy looked up at her in surprise. "The fact that you're honestly telling us who you are proves that you are not a bad person." Mary implied, "Besides, you ate one of my cupcakes, so that makes us friends, right?" Amy looked at the both of them. She didn't expect such a kind response from them. Tears started to weld up into her eyes. Carol and Mary looked surprise at her tearful reaction. Amy wiped away the tear to prevent them from falling, and eagerly smiled at them. "Thanks you guys." she said, "I'm glad you understand me." Both Carol and Mary grabbed each of Amy's hands, and pulled her into a group hug. "Of course," giggled Carol, "Were best friends now, right?" Amy nodded in response.

Meloetta and Hummy looked up that the three girls for a second before turning back to each other. "So you are gathering the notes as well, meow?" Hummy asked. "Yeah," Meloetta responded, lifting her hair so that all the notes that they gathered thus far flew out around her, "We only have a few, but we don't really know what to do with them." "Hummy can put them into the Tone Fairies, meow!" Hummy chimed, gathering the gem-like fairies around her, "I'm trying to gather them too, meow!"

Meloetta looked at the fairies before her, then she decided to hand the notes over to her. The notes all flew into the Tone Fairies, who chimed as they were being given more notes.

"So what do you plan on doing with them?" Meloetta asked Hummy. "Hummy plans to gather as much as she can so she can sing the Melody of Happiness, meow!" Amy came out of the hug and looked down at the cat. "Melody of Happiness?" she asked her. "Meow, meow!" cried Hummy, "It is an ancient song that was given to Major Land a long time ago, meow. When sung by a Fairy of Song, the music will bring joy and peace to all the worlds, meow! And for this year, Hummy has been chosen to sing it, meow!"

"Wow, that's seem to be an honor." Amy praised Hummy. "Yeah, but just as I was about to sing it, my friend, Siren, came in and took the Legendary Score that the song was in away from me, meow." Hummy stated in an unusually happy tone. "Just like that?" Meloetta, "And right in front of you?" "Geez, you sure are a bit of an airhead." Amy told her. "Oh, thank you, meow!" Hummy cried. "That wasn't a compliment!" both Meloetta and Amy shouted.

"So anyways, meow," Hummy continued, "The bad guys tried to change the song into the Melody of Sadness, but the queen of Major Land, Aphrodite, sent all of the notes away, into the human world, meow!" "I see," Amy acknowledged, turning to Carol and Mary, "So you guys are gathering the notes before the enemy gets them all." "Right," Carol answered, "And that was pretty much how we became part of this and how we became Precures."

Meloetta got to Amy's side, and the two looked at each other and nodded. "Well then, we'll help you out!" Amy declared. "I really want to hear the Melody of Happiness now that I've heard of it." Meloetta implied, "It could be the key to solving the mysteries of my past." "I just want to make sure that the music we listen too is something that will make people happy." Amy stated. Carol, Mary, Hummy and the Tone Fairies all smiled at their response.

"Sounds like we just gained new team members and new friends to our group." Carol confirmed. "We're glad to have you on board." Mary told the two. "Glad to be on board." Amy and Meloetta said in unison. "Meow, they harmonized, too!" Hummy stated. Amy and Meloetta looked at each other, and grinned. They knew it wasn't gonna be easy, but with their new friends, it will be a 'suite' adventure. _Cue Suite Precure opening song._

**Well, thanks for your patience on waiting for this to be finished. I'm currently in a place with really crappy internet, and no ethernet plugs. Sorry it took a while, but now that this is done, it's onto the next episode. I think I chosen a main plot for that one; Amy attending the high school. Sounds like a lot of fun! Be patient, and wait for the next episode to be finished.**


End file.
